Immortalities Price
by kyleenason
Summary: Written through the eyes of a young witch named Luna, the story of how she and Merlin spend their immortality is told. They struggle in their long wait for the return of Arthur, Gwen, and the knights. How will they cope with having to watch all those they care for die? Reincarnation fic! Immortal Merlin. Possible slash.
1. Once Upon a Time, Life Was Good

**Hello readers and fans! I'm really excited to start this fic and I hope you love it. Please review - you guys are awesome! I will most likely have this updated soon. Enjoy! :))))**

* * *

There is a time in everyone's life when they look back. They turn around and face the mistakes of their past, everything they regret, and everything they wish they could change. However, no matter how much we want it to happen, things can never be different. The only thing we can do, is live in the present and shape our future - but how much future do we have?

Because there is always a moment when we also look back and smile. The moment at which we are close to drawing our last breathe and thoughts of all the good things that happened in our lives play before us like a movie. There are also people who even during their last few seconds before their eyes close forever, regret. It's only during this time that we decide whether our lives were meant for either good or bad. So how will I decide?

I suppose if I want you to understand I'll have to start from the beginning... Because no matter how shitty my life becomes I will always remember that once upon a time, it was good.

You see, I was born in a time of dragons, knights, kings, queens, and sorcerers. All those modern day legends about King Arthur and Excalibur - they were true! I was there. I had friends, family, a small job working as a servant within the castle. It was a peaceful life with only an occasional attack on the kingdom and every-so-often a bad harvest. My mother told me I was destined for great things, always encouraging me to shoot for the highest point. She always told me of my birth, how at first I didn't cry and she feared for my life, but minutes later I was wailing. She told me of how she held me when I began to show signs of life and soon later I opened my eyes to reveal deep molten gold before every vase in our tiny home shattered. .

I was born with magic - while most others have to learn it over their life-time, magic has been with me since before I could walk.

So technically I could be executed for being born. That's right - magic was illegal.

Because the stories of Arthur and his knights, well, things didn't start out like that. In the beginning the ruler over Camelot was Arthur's father, King Uther Pendragon, and after a traumatic experience changed his views the once great king decided all magic was evil. That was the beginning of the great purge, a battle between Camelot and magic users for Uther was having them all slaughtered like animals. I was born only a few years after.

It hurt to have grown up with no friends, hiding, keeping secret. So one day, two years after my mothers death, I walked to the great city of Camelot in hopes I could begin a new life.

You're probably wondering why I would ever go somewhere that would have me killed for simply existing. Well, I didn't really have any idea as to why either. I simply felt I should. So to Camelot I went, where surprisingly I received a job in the kitchens of the castle. I found a nice little room to rent and I stayed in Camelot for months, peacefully, quietly. The only thing that ever disrupted my new life were the frequent executions to all those who possessed magic.

However, I was able to looks past that one ugly thing and see all the great things. I made friends for the first time in my life, a girl named Ivy and her cousin Alexander. Eventually we became more than friends, they became like my family and we protected each other. Ivy and Alex (what we called him for short) were even the first ones besides my mother to ever learn of my magic.

We were walking through the market place when suddenly a wooden cart, filled to the brim with barrels, unlatched from the horse at its front and began rolling down the street at unthinkable speed. The hills and slight slopes were giving it momentum and people had to dodge out of the way to avoid injury. Ivy and and Alex were standing still, talking about different things, their backs facing the cart. So when it came flying at them I did the only thing I could - magic. My eyes flashed and time slowed enough that I was able to run and push them out of harms way. When the cart smashed into the wall and they looked up at me confused and grateful, I knew they had seen my eyes slowly turn back to their regular brown from gold. Then, because I can never seem to do anything heroic without embarrassing myself, I passed out and rolled over into a pile of horse dung.

I woke up a few hours later in a clean nightgown, within a nice bed that wasn't mine. I had never seen the room before but from the distinct smell of herbs and medicines, I knew I was somewhere in the physicians chambers. An old man hobbled into the room and I remembered him as the court physician I had only met once while retrieving a salve for Alexander. He smiled at me kindly and I couldn't help but smile back because of how warm and welcoming the man seemed.

"You hit your head pushing your friends out of the way of that wild cart. It's nothing serious, but a bruise will form and you might be tired more than usual. I have a remedy for the pain. Here." The elderly doctor handed me a vile of liquid that was a soft green color. I gulped it down quickly trying to shake off the foul taste it left in my mouth once I handed the empty bottle back to him.

"Thank you..." I began.

"Giaus. You may call me Giaus. That was a very brave thing you did by the way. I fear that your friends would not have survived the impact if you hadn't pushed them out of the way." Giaus sat on the end of the bed next to my feet and ran his fingers over the bottle in his hand.

"Well, thank you Giaus, and I assure you, what I did was anything but brave. I was shaking in fear the entire time. I simply knew I had to save my family." I smiled. Then the door creeped open and a tall, thin boy with raven hair walked in. I recognized him as the manservant of prince Arthur almost immediately. He would frequently came down late to get the Prince's food and he would always ask kindly if I could heat it up for him. The lanky boy always made me laugh, especially when he talked about the prince. I wanted to say something to him, anything at all, because I realized that this must be his bed as I found out the other day he lived with the physician. However, embarrassingly, all I could muster was his name, "Merlin..."

"Hello, Luna! I'm glad your feeling better, you gave Ivy quite a fright." Merlin greeted.

"Oh don't bother the poor girl, your suppose to be tending to Arthur. Now go, before your late again!" Giaus shooed him from the room and I chuckled lightly at the interaction. The physician turned back to me and grinned again, "troublesome boy, he is, but a kind one. Now - if you would like, you can stay here for a while longer just so I can confirm there is no serious damage?"

"As long as it's no hassle. I wouldn't want to cause any unneeded trouble." I responded whilst playing with the sheet covers with my fingers. Although Merlin was still a simple servant like me, he had much softer blankets than I ever had.

"My girl, your no trouble at all. However, I must be off for a short while as I need to see to one of my patients in the lower town." Giaus stood up and stretched his back, I swear I could hear his old bones creaking.

"It's alright, you should go and tend to them, you've done so much for me I'm sure I'll be alright here alone for a while." I smiled encouragingly and he nodded in recognition before heading out the door and leaving me alone in Merlin's room.

I stood shakily, my bare feet touching the cool wooden floorboards, sending a shiver up my spine. The white night-gown I was wearing, one of Ivy's, brushed against my ankles and the soft touch of it's silk calmed my nerves of being in a strange place. It was the most expensive thing any of us owned and had been given to her by her mother. I was surprised Ivy was letting me wear such a thing.

I studied the room, it's cracked walls, dusty shelves, and the grimy window overlooking the city. It was small and cold, a bit old as well, but welcoming all the same. I carefully stepped over to the mirror hanging on the wall to the left of the door, a piece of its glass and frame chipped off from age. It was a pretty thing and I wondered whether it was Merlin's or Giaus'. I looked into it and stared back at my own face. My light skin, and freckles across my nose. My wavy, pitch black hair that flowed down all the way to my lower back. As well as my deep brown eyes that would occasionally turn a bright gold. This was me. My name, Luna.

* * *

Life continued as normal after that except for the fact that my two greatest friends knew of my secret and had decided to keep it without question. I would take them out into the woods sometimes and show them some spells that made their mouths drop at the beauty. I was happier than I had ever been before and even happier than that on days I saw Merlin, the clumsy servant, come to the kitchens with his lopsided grin. We didn't talk much - only as often as we did before - but I felt an odd connection with him for some strange reason. If only we had known...

* * *

So I ask again, when will the time come for me to decide whether my life was meant for good or bad? When will I draw my last breathe and be able to reflect on all the choices I've made? The answer... I may never do either of those things. Because as of right now I am sitting in a log cabin by the lake of Avalon, sipping a cup of coffee while watching Doctor Who on my laptop. Merlin is sitting across from me reading a book he's already read over twenty times. I will never draw my last breathe. Neither of us will - or at least I don't think. Because it has been over 1,400 years since the great days of Camelot... And we're still young. Heh, imagine that.


	2. As Time Passes

**Please review - constructive criticism is always welcome. I hope you enjoy! Until next time *waves***

* * *

Parents will always say, "they grow up so fast," and it's true. Time passes with the blink of an eye. Laughs are laughed, tears are cried, and scars are spread across our once untouched skin making us who we are. We grow old, imperfections finding places amongst our body telling a story of our life and holding some sort of memory that we can reflect on.

However, my scars are a curse. They are a reminder of all the mistakes I've made and that I'll never escape the pain they give me. I'll never close my eyes one final time and let all the bad memories disperse... They'll forever haunt me.

* * *

The first realization that time was passing and things were changing, was after the battle of Camlann. Our city was filled with worry of our missing king as well as the struggle of supporting all the wounded. The courtyard was filled with bed rolls and soldiers were evenly spread out on the cobblestone with varying injuries. I and many other servants were helping Giaus tend to the injured men, cleaning away blood, sanitizing cuts and scrapes, and some of us were even taught how to properly stitch a wound and were required to do exactly that. Ivy would frequently come, bringing fresh supplies, blankets, and food from the lower town.

It was two days after the great battle and I became particularly fearful when Giaus hadn't returned from his required 'outing'. With the physician gone we were left with only minor knowledge of how to tend to the patients and it was up to Queen Guinevere to keep us calm. I remember her striding down the castle steps and helping different people as she passed them. When she came to me I curtsied.

"Your majesty..." I kept my head down and wished more than anything I was able to control the sound of anxiety from slipping into my voice.

"No need to be formal, Luna. We've known each other for years now." Gwen smiled at me but I knew it was forced because her eyes were full of worry.

"You are the queen now. I am but a mere servant." My voice continued to shake as a spoke and I mentally slapped myself for it.

"You're my friend... Now, why don't you take a break - wash up perhaps? Come with me, you've worked harder than anyone else and should rest." Gwen held out her hand and I reluctantly took it due to the blood covering my fingers. She didn't seem to mind, so I just kept quite, and allowed her to lead me into the castle and to the servant quarters. Most of the small beds were filled with army-men who took fever due to their wounds and couldn't remain outside, but a few beds remained untouched to my surprise. She set me down and brought over a bowl of water and quickly set to washing the blood from my hands. The red mixing with the clear liquid was almost mesmerizing and I decided it was easier to stare at the now crimson water rather than looking at the face of my queen.

"You shouldn't be doing this for me. Like I said before - I'm simply a servant." I reminded her as she ran the wet cloth across my long arms to remove the remaining dry blood.

"I was a servant once as well and I believe in the equality of everyone no matter their standing. Besides, you have done much to help in these past few days and I feel I owe you thanks." Guinevere stated calmly obviously feeling very strongly about these views so I just nodded and watched as she continued to tend to me. It felt odd having the queen taking care of me, a lowly servant. I have to admit I was too exhausted to do much of anything for myself, so I will always appreciate the help Gwen lent me. I let her brush my hair also, she seemed to enjoy it, as if it brought back happy memories of when she was a maid, and I didn't have the heart to tell her to stop. So we continued like that for twenty minutes before I fell into a deep sleep, my exhaustion finally catching up to me.

The days went by slowly but I was soon able to take longer breaks as more and more men recovered. Giaus returned and I saw him and Queen Guinevere often conversing about something serious. I wouldn't be surprised if it were about the sorcerer.

I caught word that a great sorcerer helped win the battle. Gossip about the mysterious magic helper were spread like wildfire and I could only sit and wonder if it were true. I confronted Giaus at one point and he confirmed there was, indeed, a sorcerer. I was excited at the thought that this might lead Camelot's people away from their ideas that all magic is evil, but at the time it was only a thought.

* * *

Not much later it was announced that the King was dead. I held Alexander and Ivy's hands tightly as Guinevere became the ruler over Camelot. Things were changing and I couldn't stop them, no matter how many tears were shed, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't turn back time.

I was confronted a few days after Arthur's death was confirmed, by Gwen. She was holding a letter within her hand like it was the most important thing in the world.

"He's coming home and I would like if you could meet him at the front gate..." She told me shakily.

"Who, my lady?" I asked in response.

"Merlin... Merlin is coming back..." Gwen's voice was so soft and fragile I thought if I simply gave her a comforting hug, the queen would shatter. She had to put on mask when standing in front of the court or while in meetings, but when she was alone or with friends her true emotion could be seen. It was heartbreaking.

"Why do you wish me to meet him at the gate? Surely Leon or Percival would be a better choice?" I asked sincerely.

"Because he needs to see an old face, the face of someone he knows and has a friendship with, but one that will not bring him grief. I know him, and I know he blames himself, the words he wrote in this letter were very clear in expressing that. So I do not wish to cause him any more pain until need-be. We will see him when he arrives at the castle. Will you do this, please?" She turned to face me, her eyes wet and cheeks stained with tears. As much as I didn't want to believe that, that happy manservant who always brought light into the room, was in a place of sorrow and confinement, it was true. So I nodded.

"Of course. I'll head down to the gates right away." I curtsied and left the room silently heading down the castle halls. The corridors, once filled with life and color, were suddenly dull and cold. Things were never going to be the same, and I knew it.

I made my way slowly down the streets, past the various carts and roaming people. The sky was bright and the sun warm, but everything still seemed grey. I reached the gates and handed the guards the letter from the queen which they read and confirmed. Then all I had to do was wait.

It took ten minutes before I saw the gangly, raven haired, young man walking out of the forest. His face was dark with sadness and his eyes filled with grief. It was almost painful just to look at him...

"Hello, Merlin..." His name rolled off my tongue like it was a foreign language. It seemed like forever since I had seen him, and now all I could do was act sympathetically and try my hardest to smile. It was awkward and uncomfortable.

"Hello, Luna." I was taken aback by how lonely he sounded. I want to wrap my arms around him and tell him it was all going to be alright, but I stayed put, only looking at him.

"It's good to have you back. It's been a while." We began walking toward the castle and the silence was killing me so I decided to try and make conversation.

"It's good to be home..." I turned my head to face him again after his response and noticed a single tear slip from his eye. That's when I decided to give up on personal space. I stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand, intertwining my fingers with his, and holding tight. He looked shocked and was tense for only a moment before quickly relaxing and squeezing my hand back. We didn't talk again after that but the atmosphere seemed much more comfortable.

When we reached the castle Guinevere was standing on the steps awaiting the arrival of, as I realize now, was her best friend. Merlin hesitantly let go of my hand and looked up from his feet to see his queen, then he did the most unexpected thing possible. He bowed. It wasn't a quick bow of the head - this was a full down on one knee bow - the type you see when someone is begging or pleading. I stood out of the way as Gwen quickly ran to his side and pulled him up.

"You have no need to bow, my friend." She said whilst cupping his face in her hands, "if anything I should be bowing down to you."

This brought on a paroxysm of tears from Merlin as he shook violently, "no - no, I failed! I failed all of you!" He cried.

Gwen attacked him on a furious hug and they held each other for dear life, rocking back-and-forth. I had never seen such raw emotion and it even made me tear up. Alexander, who was unknowingly behind me, walked up beside me and wrapped his long arm around my shoulders. I was shocked at first, but after noticing it was him, I leaned into the touch and rested my head on his shoulder. Things would never be the same, but I was foolish enough to believe everything would turn out okay in the end.

Now I realize how wrong I was... Eventually things only got worse.

At the time, however, Merlin became Court Warlock and advisor to the queen.

I have to say I was completely surprised Merlin was a warlock, let alone a powerful one, Emrys in fact. The ban was lifted from Camelot and it was soon after that, that the ex-servant found I too had magic. We became slightly closer and talked when possible. Merlin never had that signature smile again, however, and it was saddening.

Things never got back the color they had before, but a little light was returning. Though, we were about to tumble down another large hole and none of us were prepared.

The first ones to leave, besides Arthur and Gwaine, were Percival and Alexander. Seven years after Camlann, and I felt like I hadn't aged a day, Alex became a Knight of Camelot and rode out on a patrol to never return. They were attacked my mercenaries and completely slaughtered. He came back with the search party, lying dead in the back of a cart, a mess of blood and torn flesh. That night Ivy and I didn't let go of each other's hands as we cried ourselves to sleep within our tiny home.

Percival had gained the habit of going out on solo missions to help outer border villages. He was gone sometimes for weeks on end, but one day Guinevere received a letter informing her the large knight was shot down by bandits who were raiding the village he was in. There were too many for him to handle, but Percival went down fighting. His body was brought back to Camelot three days later.

Nine years after their deaths, Leon drew his last breath. Being the man he was, he tried to settle a fierce tavern brawl that was getting much too out of hand, when he was stabbed in the chest by a simple drunk peasant. The knight's left lung was punctured and Giaus could do nothing to stop the internal bleeding. Gwen and Merlin stayed by his side until the very end.

A year after that, Giaus passed away in his sleep. I walked into the physicians chambers the next morning to see Camelot's Court Warlock crying over his father figure. Old age finally caught up to the kind man and Merlin was left with yet another person he loved gone.

Merlin and I still hadn't aged a day, and we were beginning to get odd looks.

Three years later I saw Merlin crying in the arms of Guinevere, holding a letter from Ealdor informing him his mother became I'll and couldn't fight. She was the third to last person to leave. Because only four months after that a sickness was spreading through Camelot, Ivy caught it, fell asleep, and never woke up again. My magic couldn't even save her.

The warlock and I were still young, so we finally went to the druids seeking help. That's when it was revealed we were immortal. That was the beginning of our loneliness. Merlin confessed he already had a feeling as to the reason for our youth, as hints had been given to him by a cryptic dragon. However, he never thought once I too could be blessed with this curse, so he kept quiet. So the cat was finally out of the bag and we had a dying Gwen to go see. We set our thoughts aside for later and went back to Camelot.

Guinevere was the last person to leave. It had been many years since Camlann and the queen had grown old. She was lying on her deathbed, Merlin running his long fingers through her greying hair. They smiled at each other and I watched quietly from the door.

"My warlock... You've told me of the prophecies and we will return someday..." Gwen whispered hoarsely.

"I will be waiting..." A tear slipped down Merlins face as Queen Guinevere closed her eyes for the last time.

We were alone.

* * *

Until that time, the druids never revealed my prophecy. I'm the one who will keep the great Emrys from madness. As we live on, we will have each other, and only each other. I was destined to stay beside Merlin in the many years of waiting for Arthur to return.

My thoughts: Destiny is a bitch.


	3. Death Never Comes

**Sorry it has taken longer for this update than usual. I have been busy with finals and everything has just been frantic! Anyways - I hope you enjoy this chapter - please review and constructive criticism is more than welcome!**

**_WARNING: Suicidal thoughts and actions are present in this chapter! _**

* * *

Most people fear death during their lifetime. Whether they are young, old, or middle-aged, death is a difficult reality for most. Because for some reason the thought of "going to sleep" and never waking up again frightens a large mass of the population.

Then there's me...

I welcome death. I shout out to it, "come and get me!" or even, "hungry for another life?!" We will never tell Arthur or Gwen when they come back, if they come back, but Merlin and I have even attempted, well, you know, suicide... I guess it's not really comfortable to say. Not that I'm ashamed of it - I should be, and perhaps that's why it's uncomfortable to talk about - but once you've lived as long as we have, you get tired of breathing. It becomes a bore to wake up every morning, and a strain to go to bed every night with fear that there will be nightmares.

It was around the same time as the Revolutionary War that I caught Merlin tying up a rope for the first time. We were living in a large farm house within the Pennsylvania State, a whole mile stretch until the next home. The terrain had been recently flooded with bloodshed and battle cries as the Patriot soldiers fought against the Loyalists throughout the land that was - soon to be - United States. At that time in-particular, everything was silent except for some cricket chirps or frog croaks every few seconds. The moon lit horizon of, what is now a bustling city, was peaceful. There were no modern day cars, making their obnoxious roars, or the many technological gadgets constantly beeping. This was still a time of hard labor, family farms, muskets instead of machine guns, and carriages led by horses. So I was resting, trying not to think about the past, and enjoying the momentary silence.

It was not too long, however, until I had woken from yet another nightmare. I gazed up at a ceiling completely different to the one I had in Camelot and reminisced in the times of old before realizing a clatter of noise that had come from downstairs. I sprang from my wooden post bed, the quilt blanket given to me by Betsy Ross herself, practically flying to the floor in my rush. I had swiftly made my way down the creaking wooden steps and walked into the sitting area. A fire was lit and crackling silently within the hearth, no other source of light in the room was seen. So I made quick work of flashing my eyes gold and lighting every lamp in the house. That's when I saw him.

Merlin was standing on a chair in the dining room, a noose in his hands, the rest of the rope tied tightly around the rafters above. He stared at me wide-eyed before making his face go blank and shaking his head.

"You can't stop me." The warlock said calmly.

"Trust me, if anything, I wish to join you..." I stated cooly and this drew is face back into a state of shock.

"But, why?" He asked.

"The same reason as you, I suppose. Breathing is becoming quite boring. It's been over hundreds of years and yet we are still waiting. I've grown tired and impatient. So I won't stop you. Because I want the same thing. An end." My voice wavered and a tear slipped down the side of my face. Before I could register what was happening, merlin had stepped down from the chair, wiped away the salty water from my cheek, and pulled me into an embrace. We held each other for what seemed like eternity before he finally pulled away and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Together then?" He gestured to the rope and I nodded in response.

It hadn't taken much time for me to tie up another, and just like that, we were standing next to each other, hand-in-hand, noose'a around our necks. It was fast and yet painful all the same when we kicked the chairs out from under our feet. However, all that came was sleep.

No death. No afterlife. We simply fell asleep, to wake up minutes later hanging in the middle of the room. We got down slowly, and quietly tended to the rope burns around our throats. We didn't dare speak, afraid our dams would break. Because we were tired, so tired, and we were begging for death, but it was stubborn and ignored our calls.

* * *

I always look back and recall how fearful it was to be living in Camelot, a place that banned my very existence, and how terrifying it was to imagine myself being hanged if I were found out. After saving Alexander and Ivy from the wild cart I was hesitant about returning to the home we shared. 'What if they turn me in?' I thought worriedly. However, somewhere deep inside, I was able to muster up the courage to face them.

I had never been so happy as I was the moment they promised to keep my secret. Even though they could be prosecuted for harboring a witch, they didn't care.

"You're our family. You don't need to do this alone anymore." Ivy told me. Her voice always reminded me of a summers evening when the scent of the flowers was in the air and the horizon glowed a warm orange color as the sun set. So when she spoke it calmed me down - I could hear no anger in her tone - and I felt safe for the first time in a long time.

Alex was a tad more frustrated, only angry at the fact that I didn't tell them sooner. Eventually, after a few days, he felt comfortable around me again and we were smiling and laughing as usual.

I was so afraid back then, of being burned at the stake, hanging by rope, or even having an axe cut across the back of my neck while my head rested on the chopping block. So it amazes me just how much I would beg for those things now. I know Ivy and Alex would be ashamed.

* * *

Over time Merlin and I have given up on our petty attempts to take our own life. We had begun using our immortality to our advantage, helping people when others couldn't.

For example, during the Great Chicago fire in 1871, we rescued some children from a horrible death.

I remember the raging heat and swarming flames that overtook the city. Those who couldn't escape the deadly inferno, screamed in agony as their flesh slowly melted away, nothing but searing pain during their last moments of life. A truly terrible way to go.

Merlin and I had merely been passing through, finding a small Inn to stay at for the night. We hadn't expected that soon later, the building would be lit ablaze nor that there wouldn't be a way for the awful fire to be put out.

Merlin shook me awake after he had been brought to by the heavy smell of smoke. We scurried out of the room, down the stairs, and into the hectic streets. People were running frantically, trying to escape the city. Woman were screaming, men were shouting, and I felt like my head was going to burst - not only from the noise but the suffocating air that smelt distinctly of burnt wood. _So_ much smoke.

It had been like stepping into a black pit of coal. The grey and black clouds arising from the raging fire swarmed the roads, clawing painfully into people's lungs. Merlin tore the hem of his night shirt and handed it to me so I could cover my mouth. Although it wouldn't kill us or cause us serious harm, the smoke still stung our insides as we breathed it in. It was most definitely an unpleasant experience.

"What should we do?" Merlin asked abruptly and I could only faintly hear him over the many cries coming from around us.

"Whatever do you mean?" I choked out, only seconds later I was coughing intensely. I felt Merlin rub soft circles on my back as I tried to calm my lungs, but there was so much smoke.

"This fire certainly can't kill us, so why not help the people." The warlock shrugged as if it were obvious as to what he wanted to do. At his words I nearly smiled. It was just like Merlin to think of the well-being of others. Even then, after all the years of suffering we had to endure.

"Let's go," I agreed, "time to play the heroes!"

"Eh - Arthur said it never suited me." Merlin shrugged again, only a hint of humor in his voice. Although he was trying to lighten the mood, the mention of the kings name made the situation instantly somber.

I squeezed his shoulder comfortingly before we headed off toward the flames that everyone else seemed to be running from. Although it was early morning and the sun was high in the sky, the dense covering of soot made everything seem dark. I soon suggested we make shields over our faces so we no longer had to breathe in the dense smoke, and Merlin complied. He quickly formed glowing blue shields over our heads and the air seemed to be clean after that. Luckily it was clear enough no one noticed. If they had we may have been accused of being some sort of magic creatures. Not the best situation to find ourselves in,t hats for sure.

It wasn't much later we saw a woman run by, tears staining her dirty cheeks. She was crying out, begging others for help, but they simply kept running.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" Merlin asked her, placing a hand on her arm to calm her.

"My son and my my baby girl! The fire had already spread to our building, they were trapped! I can't get them out!" She cried.

"We'll find them. I promise you, your children will be safe." I assured her.

"How can you be certain the fire hasn't already reached 'em!?" The woman wailed.

"Then we will find them at least! We won't let their bodies me lost to the flames. We'll get them back to you!" Merlin stated firmly before running off toward the building that the woman had gestured to earlier. I took after him, and before I knew it, we had stepped into the burning home.

The heat was so extreme it felt as though my skin were sizzling. Each piece of metal we passed seemed to be as hot as the sun itself. The fallen debris we had to find our way around was mostly fallen wood, burnt to a crisp.

Once we made our way to the second floor I heard crying. It was faint at first but as we neared the room it was coming from, we could distinctly hear the wailing of a baby and the cries of a young boy. Merlin made quick work of removing the fallen rafters from in front of the door and I hastly ran in. The boy, small and light haired, was coughing and sputtering, gasping for clean air. The baby in his arms was a mess of dirt and soot, her tiny lungs already failing her and her cries slowly coming to a halt.

"W-where's meh m-mommy?" The young lad stuttered closely followed by a wrack of coughs.

"Shhh - it's going to be alright! We are going to take you to your mother now." I calmed him.

Merlin lifted the boy up into his arms and I snuggled the toddler close to my chest. The only challenge now was finding a way back out. We used our magic to push the debris on the stairs out of the way and made our way down, trying hard to protect the children from the raging heat.

Then the ceiling, right before we were about to reach the door, collapsed. Merlin tried his best to protect the rest of us from the impact using his own body - knowing he wouldn't be quick enough with his magic - and threw us to the ground. I tucked the two children underneath me so the flames couldn't reach them. The fire immediately burned my skin and the pain of my flesh slowly melting caused me to let out a scream. Merlin sounded even worse as he hissed taking most of the impact and heat. I knew for certain that my right arm would most likely be scarred, as well as Merlin's whole back. There was no way it would not scar with how much it hurt.

"H-h-hold o-on..." Merlin said to us, his voice raspy and dry.

I held the boy and girl tighter as the warlock's eyes flashed gold and his magic flew in all directions. The ruble was thrown across the burning room and we were free to run outside.

* * *

I always remember that day as the first time in a long time that Merlin and I had a purpose. We felt like we had finally found a reason for this curse, besides waiting for Arthur's return.

Even with all the deaths that day we could not prevent, it still makes me smile knowing we were able to save those two kids. After we escaped the building we fled from the city and brought the children back to their mother, who burst into a fit of tears. Tears of joy.

This gave us new inspiration to do things for the better of others. Although we still lived on, we lived on with new purpose. Instead of excluding ourselves from the world we began participating with what was happening around us. For example, during World War One, Merlin and I enlisted as field doctors. Sometime around 1990 I got a job as a college teacher in London, while Merlin became a nurse.

It was no longer just us. It was us, and the world.

We never attempted suicide again. Although we still have the scars on our wrists, they just remind us of how we have changed and learned. Death will never come, not for us anyway. However, we made a promise long ago that we would never leave each other, and as long as we are together, we can face anything.


	4. Spending 2014 by the Lake of Avalon

I pause my Doctor Who episode and remove the headphones from my ears. I take down my messy ponytail just to put it back up again, but neater, of course. Merlin was sitting quietly across from me wearing his 'I Love NYC' hoodie, reading Of Mice And Men for the 23rd time. Kilgharrah, not the great golden dragon, but our playful golden retriever, was laying underneath the table, his head rested pleasantly on my feet.

I crane my neck to the left, into the kitchen, and look at the clock on the microwave. It reads 5:36 and I'm surprised at how early it is yet how late it seems. Time tends to go by slower for us, Merlin and I, the hours ticking away as we sit in our home.

I suppose it's as good as place as any to be. It's not bad, or uncomfortable, and it definitely has it's perks. However, our true home was in Camelot, so no matter where we live it's never the same. This cabin, which we've owned longer than any other house, sits near the lake of Avalon - what better place is there? It's a three story, four bedroom home with two and half baths. Merlin sleeps up on the loft, and I've taken to the smallest bedroom that I believe was originally intended for an office-space. The other rooms are left empty, in the hopes that they will be used by Arthur, Gwen, and the knights.

The first thing you see when you walk through the oak wood front door, is the living room. A brown couch sits in the middle, two wooden chairs by its side. Across from them is a thirty-inch flat screen that I convinced Merlin to purchase, after a lot of persuasion, so I could watch my favorite BBC television shows. The high ceiling in that room makes it feel open and bright, as well as the flowers I have placed around the windowsills.

Then you can walk straight through to reach the kitchen. I love to cook so we have really nice stainless steal appliances. What - did you think just because we are over a thousand years old we would want out-dated house supplies? The cabinets are also nice, with a maple wood stain and brass handles. Oh and my favorite part is the sliding glass doors by the refrigerator that lead out onto a small porch. They let in so much light, and it's exceedingly nice to sit at the kitchen table in the mornings, drinking my hazelnut coffee, and staring outside through them. I normally sight bluejays and woodpeckers in the trees of the forest behind the cabin, and on warm days, I'll sit on the porch and use my magic to play with them.

In between the kitchen and living room, is the door to my room. It's small, but full of natural light, and painted a lovely and soft yellow. Defiantly not the ugly mustard color!

Right in front of the entrance to our humble abode, are the stairs leading up. A hallway on the second floor leads you past the other three bedrooms, and at the end, a wooden spiral staircase brings you up to the loft. Merlin took a likening to the loft immediately, and has a nice bed, desk, and computer up there. I know he likes to be able to look down over the rest of the house, almost like he's protecting it.

* * *

In this generation Merlin makes his money by writing fictional novels and selling them online. I'm a librarian in the nearby town which is a few hours away. I walk through the woods on a rundown trail to get there and back, the only other time I go out is to shop. I actually like the streets, and modern day technology that you see everywhere you go. So getting a job out there was really the best choice for me. Unlike Merlin, I couldn't work at home, even though I do only work four days a week.

For some odd reason, as to which I have no idea, Merlin as taking a liking to secluding himself these past couple of years. There was a point in time when he had a career that forced him to interact with the rest of the world, and I always thought it was better for us. We could go out and experience the new changes. It's almost frightening as to how Merlin keeps himself in the confines of the cabin and the forest surrounding it.

However, staying fairly separated from the outside community again, I decided we need something to give us a new bit of purpose, no matter how small that purpose was. So that's when I went to the pound and adopted Kilgharrah. I must say it was quite hilarious when I brought the golden haired puppy back to the house and Merlin scolded me. It was like I was his little girl who brought a guy home for the first time! In the end, Merlin actually got attached to the mutt, and decided to name him after the great golden dragon who had died along with everyone else Merlin cared for. The canine and warlock became very close, almost inseperable, and I think that dog has been the only thing keeping Merlin sane recently.

* * *

I'm snapped out of my daydream of the recent events by Merlin tapping me on the shoulder. I hadn't even realized he had gotten up.

"Here, I got you another cup of coffee." He holds out a fresh cup of my favorite brew and I smile a thanks. He sits down again and continues reading his book only to abruptly set it down mere minutes later.

"You finished already?" I ask after taking a sip from my ceramic owl mug.

"Yeah. No matter how many times I read that book though, the ending never gets old." He grins lightly before removing the book mark and placing the piece of literature back on the bookshelf.

I grin slightly as he stands there looking over the various pieces of writing, deciding on what he's to read next. I shake my head and turn back to my laptop, minimizing Netflix and pulling up my email. Before I continue I pull up the sleeves of my cotton sweater, because even as the leaves change color as a sign of fall, the heat within the house is suffocating.

I look through my messages, only twelve of them are worth reading, the other four are spam, but the action is brought to a halt when Merlin suddenly gabs my wrist. I am quite shocked to say the least as his pressure on my arm increases quicker than I expect.

"What is that?" He asks me, his tone serious and almost deadly. At first I'm wondering if he's finally decided to learn more about modern day technology and was asking me about my email. However, seeings as he is a writer who sells his books online I know computers are the one thing that doesn't confuse him. So I decided to gaze down at my pale limb of which he had a grasp on and all I could do was mentally kick myself.

I yell inside my head, how could I be so stupid?! I completely forgot about the fresh scars littering the underside of my arm. I roughly pull away from Merlin shamefully, and then I pull my sleeves back up and cross my arms almost protectively around myself.

"You know what they are," I say so quietly it is almost inaudible.

"I thought you said you had stopped cutting! How could you lie to me, Luna?" He asks me sadly as he gets up from his seat and starts to pace.

"I didn't lie... Exactly," I mumble incoherently but somehow I know Merlin understands what I'm saying, "I had stopped... I just, kind of, started again." I shrug like it's no big deal, and I think it infuriates Merlin even more.

"Why?" He sighs and finally stands still, his shoulders slumped in defeat, "Why do you do this?"

"You know why! You have done it too, I know you have! I'm tired, Merlin... I'm tired of waiting for Arthur to return - what if they never do - do we sit and wait for the rest of our miserable lives as time ticks around us but we are stuck? I don't want to live like this anymore! Hell, this isn't even living! It's like I'm in a bloody cage and will never be able to break free!" I snap, all my emotions flooding out. I'm usually the one who can keep a smile on my face, the one who makes the jokes and helps everything seem easier. Not now, however, because my damn has broke and the tears are falling.

"They will come back." Merlin stated defensively but silently as if he were unsure himself.

"How can we be sure of that? It has been nearly fifteen-hundred years!" I go all dramatic as I say how longs it's been and I fly my hands in the air exasperated, before having them fall to the table. I can be such a drama queen sometimes it makes me want to puke. I keep repeating in my head, keep it together, keep it together!

"Because, Luna, if they don't return, our suffering as all been for nothing. Everything we've endured and faced, all the tears we've shed - if Arthur doesn't come back that means it was all unnecessary! Do you honestly expect me to to believe we've been cursed like this for no reason?" Merlin is clenching his fists and his eyes are looking anywhere but at me. Kilgharrah is looking between the two of us confusingly, cocking his head to the side as we continue shouting, the poor pup.

"I never asked for this!" I yell, "I never, in the past thousand years, wanted this! I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy!"

"No one can escape destiny, nor change it for that matter... We are like pawns to a game that the universe is playing and we can't change what it decides. So we just have to believe that they will come... That they will rise up out if that lake and we can be together again..." Merlin let out a shaky breathe as he decided to lift his head and look at me. The pain in his eyes is overwhelming and I'm the one looking away now. I feel so hurt and angry it's like my insides are burning.

"Yeah, well, I stopped believing about fifty years back. I'm done waiting!" I feel more tears wet my face as my eyes cloud over again. I stand and run into my room slamming the door like I'm a pathetic child having a temper-tantrum. Then I fall onto my bed, my face landing on the pillows, their white cases soaking up the salty water on my cheeks. It's so hard. Everything is so hard and yet we keep pushing forward, because that's just how strong Merlin and I have to be.

I roll over and just lay on my back staring up at the blank ceiling. I run my rough fingers over the soft comforter, the one I bought because of it's lovely paisley pattern. It feels nice in here, like I'm hiding from all my troubles, and that makes everything seem a little bit easier. The large window to my left lets in the last rays of sun, the orange and yellow globe now setting beyond the horizon. To my right is a nightstand with a small lamp and vase full of daisy's. A chest sits in the corner of the room filled with my favorite trinkets which I've collected over time and next to that is a closet filled with my modern clothes.

I tend to sit in my bedroom often pretending to be normal. Acting as if I am a regular girl who will be old and wrinkly withing twenty years. Oh, how perfect it seems.

* * *

Merlin walks into my room a couple hours later with a bowl of soup. I feel the bed sink as he sits down beside me and urges me to sit up. I'm reluctant at first but than do as he wishes and push myself into a sitting position, my back rested against the headboard.

"It's homemade. I know how much you prefer it over the canned stuff." Merlin hands me the blue bowl of what looks to be tomato and parsley soup - made fresh from the garden.

"Thank you..." I say quietly before stuffing a spoonful of the delicious dinner into my mouth. It's fantastic as it is normally when Merlin cooks.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have gotten all worked up," I apologize, "I go through these fazes every decade or so, you know that."

I hear him chuckle softly, "Yeah, fazes..." He hums before turning to me and wrapping his arms around my thin frame, "I forgive you, and I'm sorry for being so harsh, but we can't give up now, not after everything we've been through."

"It's not like I could give up even if I wanted to. You know that." I reply quietly.

A few stray tears slip from my eyes and fall onto his neck. I'm shaking, rocking back-and-forth in his arms as he holds me tight and I wish it could stay like this forever. I feel so safe in his embrace like nothing can harm us, as if all our struggles lift and evaporate into the air. It's nice, calming, and peaceful. So I'm not surprised when only minutes later, I'm asleep, dreaming the first good dream I've had in ages..

* * *

I wake to the sound of my alarm clock ringing obnoxiously and I open my eyes hazily to take in all my surroundings.

I'm on my bed, above the covers, resting my head on something comfortable, warm, yet hard all the same. I turn my head to see I'm laying cozily beside Merlin, my dark hair brushing against his soft cheeks as my head sits on his shoulder, and his left arm lays beneath my neck. Kiligharrah is at my feet, his drool seeping through the jeans I'm wearing. I can't help but smile.

Everything seems like it should in this moment - absolutely perfect as if our life wasn't a mess of flaws - and it makes me forget about all my bad memories and the scars I have to prove they were real.

I yawn before easily getting up, careful not to wake either of the boys, and sneak out of my room. It's a sunny morning and the sun shining down from the blue sky is illuminating the orange, red, and yellow leaf's giving everything a soft glow. I enjoy looking out past the patio and gazing at all the beautiful changes the season of Fall brings.

I don't stand still and sight-see for long. The kitchen is my next stop.

After depositing the bowl from last nights dinner into the sink, I take eggs, milk, and cheese out of the refrigerator. From one of the cupboards I grab some potatoes and bread. After everything that happened the night before, I've decided to make breakfast - scrambled eggs and homemade hash. It's an easy process really, simply peeling and then cutting the potato's into cubes, adding cheese, then slowly cooking them. As for the eggs, I just add some milk and cheese before stirring them over the stove. The bread I put in the toaster, obviously, and when the four pieces _pop _up I lightly butter them.

I've always found cooking fun. Every generation, over the many years I've been alive, has found something new when it comes to food. Whether it's a newly founded ingredient, or kitchen appliance, it doesn't matter. Merlin, with his stubbornness when it comes to NOT learning the ways of modern technology, took time to learn how to use many of the tools used in the kitchens of today. However, I convinced him to learn, if nothing else, because he was always a much better cook than I.

He would learn how to use some things, computers for example. It also always depended on the time period. In the late 1900's, the warlock became very accustomed to using the technology of that time, but when things started changing again and upgrading, he didn't bother learning. I don't know why he decides to change his mind on what he wants to know every decade. I do know, on the other hand, that I've used and learnt of every new invention over my long lifespan. For example, I love watching television, and I own a cellphone even if I have no one to call or text. While Merlin has refused on various occasion he doesn't want one of those, "small talking devices," as he calls them.

Even with his lack of knowledge in many other modern day creations, computers are one thing he continues to show a liking for. There have been times in the past seven to ten years when Merlin would sit up in his bedroom/loft and simply write for hours using his _Windows Computer._ In that aspect, the warlock has never ceased to amaze me.

* * *

Merlin walks out of my room when breakfast is nearly finish, his hair a mess and yawns escaping his mouth frequently. I can tell last night was the best either of us have slept in a long time.

"Good morning -" Merlin yawns, "Good morning, Luna."

He makes himself tea before sitting down at the table wearily, every now and again bending down to pet Kiligharrah.

"Morning, Merls!" I chirp and stifle a laugh due to the look he gives me.

"I told you not to call me that!" He complains.

"Yes, well, you've been telling me not to for how many years now? So I think you should understand at this point that I'll continue calling you that anyway!" I walk over to him and pat him on the shoulder, faking my sympathy.

"You are awfully perky this morning..." Merlin states before taking a sip of his tea.

"I just had a good nights rest, that's all." I shrug off the observation seeings how it's nothing important anyway, and then start piling food onto our plates.

"I have to agree with you on that," he yawns yet again, "so, what's for breakfast, huh?"

"Food! And food that you are going to eat all of, by the way, because you are getting far too skinny again!" I set a plate of eggs, hash, and toast down in front of Merlin and then sit next to him with my own.

"It's not like I can starve to death." He jokes but I know there is some sadness as well as truth to it. I push him lightly, smiling and enjoying myself.

"Eat it anyway!"

"Only if you stop. Promise me you'll stop." He tells me seriously.

"What do you - oh - yeah, yeah I promise. I won't cut anymore, at least for another few life-times." I assure him.

"Good. Now, what are we waiting for let's dig in. I am actually hun-" Merlin cuts off mid sentence and seems to be stuck in a trance of some kind. Then I feel a pulse of magic and know that's the cause of the sudden interruption. It feels so powerful.

"What is that?" I ask, taken aback by how old and strong this magic seems. I haven't felt anything like it in a long time.

"It's the lake... The lake! It's them - they're back!" He jumps from his seat and is already tying on his shoes.

"Y-you mean Arthur and Gwen are here? It's happening now?!" I'm so shocked I don't know what to do, so Merlin yanks be from my chair and urges me to put on some sort of footwear.

"Yes. King Arthur has returned! Luna, this means our waiting is finally over!" Merlin smiles.

It's almost too good to be true. No, it's absolutely wonderful. So wonderful, in fact, that my stupid timing and I decide right then and there to faint.


	5. Combining Magic

**Eyyo' Readers! I decided to pull and all-nighter to write this - because sleep is was not in my best interest at the time (bad idea). *yawn* I'm definitely not tired!**

**Annnnnyways! Ta-da, I deliver you chapter five! I am proud of this chapter, especially because I felt chapter four wasn't my best work. I hope you enjoy, and please review - It would mean the world to me. **

**See you next time!**

* * *

I remember the first time Merlin actually showed me his magic... So beautiful, yet, exhilarating all the same. It was a truly remarkable moment in which I'll remember for the rest of my life - and that is a long bloody time!

Picture this!

A warm summers day, one year after magic was allowed back into Camelot, and everything seemed perfect. It was just a moment in time where the breeze blew just right and the birds in the tree's were singing the most lovely melody. It was a summers day in which the scent of the grass lingered in the air and when the wind rattled the forest, the creaking branches created music. When you walked through the streets, various carts were lining the way, selling fruit that as so colorful it was art all on its own! You could hear children laughing, their tiny fits of joy spreading like a disease as they played their games filled with imagination, making all the adults smile. Oh and the sky! The sky was so blue, and the few clouds lingering near the hot sun, looked like fresh clean pillows, so soft and comfortable.

I was carrying food up the palace stairs, from the kitchen, and to the queens chambers. It had been nearly a year since Camlann and the grief was till floating around. You could feel it. However, ever since then, tiny things have turned around for the better. Gwen and I became good friends, for example, and I was asked to be her new maidservant. It had been wonderful serving her - seeing her smiling face every morning and helping her all throughout the day. although she was obviously still saddened by Arthur's death, the remaining knights of the round table, Merlin, and yes, even I, helped her pull through.

When I reached her chambers I knocked softly and then entered when I heard Gwen call for me to enter. I walked through the large wooden doors and set the platter of food down on the table where Guinevere and Merlin were sitting, pleasantly having a chat. Alexander and Ivy, although not related to me by blood, were my family, and I knew that Gwen and Merlin felt the same way about each other. As if they were siblings. Truly the best of friends.

"Hello, Luna. How are you this morning?" The queen asked me politely.

"Wonderful, my lady, and yours?" I ask while making the bed.

"Swell. Do you wish to sit with us, Luna? You know how much I value your company." She smiles. Oh, how much I've missed her sweet smile.

"I couldn't impose - think of my status!" I exclaim.

"Nonsense! Just look at us! I mean, Gwen and I were both servants once as well. Status doesn't matter, now please, sit." Merlin motioned to the seat across from him.

I reluctantly walked over and sat down beside my two friends. They were always trying to prove to others that status should have no effect to the respect one is given. It made me proud that they were the ones ruling over Camelot, making it a fair and just kingdom. Arthur would be proud.

Not that Merlin is the king, but _he was_ court warlock as well as head adviser to Queen Guinevere. Gwen rarely made decisions without consulting with Merlin first. So in truth, they ran the kingdom together. Very wisely, might I add.

"How have the patrols been?" I question, simply trying to make conversation.

"Very good. No threat has been posed in quite some time!" Gwen said cheerily.

"That is pleasant news." I smile.

"Indeed it is... Luna, this is completely off topic, but I was wondering if you would care to come with me to cast some more shields by the outer West side of Camelot?" Merlin shyly asked, as if he were anxious to make such a proposition. I, on the other hand, was completely taken aback. Merlin had always gone off putting shields around the castle alone. I always thought it was a way for him to connect with Arthur, like he were telling the Once and Future King that he would always protect Camelot. I was confused to say the least.

"I would love to. It would be an honor to see you preform magic," I state, but nowadays, seeing Merlin use magic is an everyday occurrence, whether the spell big or small. "But, are you positive you want me there? Would I not just simply get in the way?"

"Actually, discovering you are a witch, born with magic the same as me, I figured you may be strong enough to help me. You see, the recent sickness that has gone around weakened my magic and I'll need help putting up shields of such a large size. Do you think you can do it?" Merlin took a sip of water from the goblet in front of him after asking me.

"Of course." I smile.

"Meet me in the courtyard at noon. Now, if you'll excuse me, Gwen, I must go help Giaus with Amelia." Amelia was a patient of the court physician who had what we call now, cancer. Not knowing what it was at the time, the healer had no idea what to do.

Merlin stood to leave, and I clearly noticed his hands shaking. Ever since Arthur's death, he never smiled the same, or had the same laugh. Gwaine's demise was even more grief. Then, only a few weeks after Merlin returned from his failed quest to save the king, everyone noticed he had gained new quirks. Sometimes we would catch him twitching, or his hands shaking. Giaus always told us it was due to stress, but it never went away.

I know Guinevere noticed too, because she immediately stood up beside him and clasped her hand around his. He was clearly distressed and it made me glad the queen and warlock had each other, because I knew that without one or the other, they would fall. Merlin pulled Gwen into a quick hug before leaving quietly. I saw as he wiped brimming tears from his eyes as he walked through the door.

"Are you two alright?" I asked Gwen softly.

"It will be a hard time for us, these next few days. I'm doing my best." Guinevere tells me as she sits back down.

"I know things will never be the same for either of you, but you seem to have moved on more-so than Merlin." I point out.

"Merlin blames himself more than anyone, no matter how many times I tell him otherwise. That innocent boy who walked into Camelot all those years ago is gone... Now, he is caring the weight of the world on his shoulders and I can do nothing to help." Gwen informed me sadly.

"No, you are wrong, Gwen. You are his support, his pillar. Just like he is yours. Without you, he would have fallen a long time ago." I assure her, "I just miss his goofy, lopsided grin. I miss the happiness that has drained from his eyes."

"I fear, Luna, that, that genuine smile of his may never return. Especially now of all possible times. I don't think I need to remind anyone that tomorrow is the anniversary of Arthur's death. It's nearly been a year now..." The queen bows her head to hide the tears that flow down her cheeks.

"I know... I wish I could do something more to help you and Merlin. However, all I can do is grieve alongside you." I place my hand on top of hers and she relaxes into the touch before finally grasping onto my fingers tightly.

"You will be helping - going with Merlin this afternoon. I feel like doing magic together will give him the chance to open up with someone. I know how he feels, but when around me, he tries to hide those feelings as much as possible anyway." She tells me.

"I promise to be there for you both. Always. You have treated me with such kindness since arriving here, and now I have finally been excepted of even my magic. I consider Alexander and Ivy my family, so I consider you and Merlin my closest friends." I tell her sincerely.

"I know you will. Thank you, Luna." She stood to give me a hug before I left.

* * *

I was at my home, seated at a desk, within Ivy and I's small room, writing. Ivy had been sitting on the bed flipping through one of the many books Geoffrey suggested she read. The bedroom wasn't small, but certainly not large either. It had two small windows, fairly new stone walls, and a rug across the wooden floor. It was a peaceful place where I could sit in the mornings and evenings as the sunrise or sunset let in the most perfect and beautiful orange glow. The building was near the outer wall so you could hear the blue-birds singing in the nearby trees. I fall into a state of serenity just thinking about it. My home.

"Do you really think Merlin needs help with 'em magic barriers?" Ivy questioned me without looking up from the pages of her book. I was surprised she could be interested in something like herbs. Ever since we had to help with the soldiers after the battle of Camlann, Ivy had been intent on gaining further knowledge towards the physician practice.

"Yeah - why would he lie about needing help?" I ask back.

"Just wondering if that is what you really thought the reason was. I hate to admit it, but Merlin has been a bit... um... broken lately." Ivy finally closed her book to look at me, obviously thinking this conversation was something of importance.

"Many of us are broken, in more ways than one. Merlin simply has a lot to deal with." I defend him.

"Do you fancy him?" She lifted one of her blonde eyebrows similarly to how Giaus always did.

"No, why do you ask that?" I say quickly, completely bewildered as to her reasoning.

"Well you are defending him. I know Merlin and Queen Guinevere have been a bit rough 'round the edges since the kings death but Merlin definitely hasn't been the same since. Everyone can see it. There is no more light in his eyes. I'm just worried about you, that's all." Ivy admitted.

"Worried about me?! Why? Afraid he'll have some sort of panic attack and kill me?" I blurt out astonished.

"Yes, actually, I am! Merlin was always a kind soul, and I know you two are friends, but like I said before, he's broken!" I'm taken aback by how sincere she sounds.

"Merlin isn't like that. He has grief, he has pain, but that doesn't mean he doesn't still have compassion and love. He hasn't changed that drastically." I turn so I'm looking out the window as I say this.

"I suppose you are right," Ivy chuckles lightly, "you usually are..."

"hmm..." I'm watching some children chase each other on the street below.

"You know," she starts, "there are these stories spreading through the castle - simply fiction - but some are saying that a powerful Warlock, somewhere within Camelot, has been cursed with immortality. The whole tale started with a druid whom was just passing through to collect supplies and told it to some children. Those kids then went and told their parents and their parents spread it to some of the servants. Although everyone knows it's fake, a fairy tale and nothing more, there are rumors that that immortal warlock is actually Merlin."

"That would be terrible..." I say quietly, which shocked Ivy because she hadn't even realized I was still listening to her.

"Whatever do you mean?! It's eternal youth! Who wouldn't want such a thing?" She asked loudly.

"Think about it, Ivy. You would be forced to live on as everyone you know and love dies around you. Alone forever. It would be a terrible fate, I must imagine." I never thought what I said could end up being so true.

"Once again, you seem to be right, Luna." Ivy smiled, "now, you best be going! Won't want to keep the court warlock waiting!"

I jump from my seat and head for the door, "I'll be back for dinner. Oh, and remember, it's your turn to cook, I don't think I could handle anymore of Alex's 'special grub'." I chuckle before leaving to go meet with Merlin.

* * *

When I arrived at the outer west part of Camelot's walls, I spotted Merlin already there, creating tiny golden dragons for some children to chase around. They were laughing and jumping as the tiny magical creatures flew by them. It was an adorable sight, and Merlin seemed to be enjoying himself. He looked up from the energetic children and spotted me. His eyes were a soft, beautiful gold.

"Alright children, I must be off now!" He told the kids while letting his magic disperse.

"Aww - but we wanna' play wif you!" One of the small boys whined.

"Again tomorrow, perhaps." Merlin smiled, and that smile only grew when one of the young girls gave him a hug before leaving. It was so close to the grin he use to have, that tears of joy nearly sprung from my eyes. Yet, it still wasn't the lopsided grin everyone had known and loved.

"Hello, Merlin, having fun were you?" I say in a serious tone startling the warlock, "you should know by now, that having fun is strictly forbidden!" I add sarcastically. He chuckled and it sounded amazing, it being the first laugh I had heard come from him in over a year.

"Hi, Luna. Are you ready?" Merlin held out his hand.

I interlocked my fingers with his, "lead the way," I said.

We walked to the outer wall and I stood agape at the tall structure. It amazed me how important such a simple stone wall could be. It protected us, and even better now with the help of Merlin's magic.

"You remember the spell I told you?" He asks and I nod a yes, "Alright, well don't let go of my hand, and as we say the spell, let your energy and magic flow through me. I'll focus on the wall. All set?"

"Ready... and..." I took a deep breath.

"_ic i ámundae mín geard!" _We commanded in unison, our magic joining together making the spell three-times as powerful as it would have been originally.

Something happened in that moment, something powerful and completely unknown to us at the time. We were combining our magic, our energy, our very souls. At that moment we connected deeper than just physically, but also mentally. Ever since then my relationship with Merlin had grew, our magic drawing us closer together as friends. Guinevere was right when she thought that would allow Merlin to open up - I could practically see every inch of who he was and what he felt. It was painful yet completely amazing and exhilarating all the same.

When the spell finished I pulled away from him completely dazed and overwhelmed.

"Are you alright? Never-mind, that was a stupid question. I knew something like that would happen, I just didn't imagine it being so..." Merlin tried to find the right word.

"Brilliant, powerful, emotional, magnificent? I could go on!" I smiled.

"Yeah... I suppose it was all of those things. The Druids weren't kidding when they said combining magic was complex." Merlin shook his head like he were still trying to clear the haziness he was in.

"I'm glad I helped... That was something I won't be forgetting anytime soon!" I chuckled.

"D-did you feel everything? Everything like I did? I could see your smile, I could feel your joy, I actually think I was reliving one of your memories. Did the same happen for you?" He asked me looking nervous.

"I-I did..." I was almost frightened to tell him what I saw, afraid it would bring up some unpleasant emotion or worry him that I had to deal with such an experience.

"What was it? What was the memory?" Merlin questioned frantically.

"I... It was... I saw you w-with... I relived the moment K-king Arthur... d-died in your arms..." I told him hesitantly.

"I-I'm sorry. You shouldn't of had to deal with that..." He looked down at his feet, all the energy and happiness from minutes before had completely disappeared.

"No, no it's alright! But... Are you okay? You're hurting so much, Merlin." I said sadly.

"I'm fine. I have to be fine." Merlin clenched his jaw and I could see that his head twitched slightly.

"You don't, Merlin. You don't _always _have to be strong for us. Let us be strong for you - Please? You can take off the mask." I had put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortably.

Then he did something completely unexpected. Merlin turned around and pulled me into a tight embrace. I felt as he shook and let the tears freely roll down his face as he sobbed. He lost all the strength he had and dropped to his knees, where I quickly followed and held him close. I ran my fingers through his ebony hair and let him cry on my shoulder.

"Everything will be alright. Shh - it's okay..." I whispered into his ear as we rocked back and forth. We stayed like that until darkness started to take over the sky and stars began to show themselves.

* * *

Later that night, the warm summer air still brushing softly against our skin, we walked hand-in-hand to Guinevere's chambers. I led him in through he doors after knocking quietly and being beckoned inside. The lovely queen sat on her bed, a book in hand. She smiled when we entered.

"How did it go?" She set the book down and stood, I could see the worry beginning to form in her eyes as she stared at Merlin's weak form and our interlocked hands.

"Well, we put of the magical barrier without any complication." I gladly tell her, "Now, I'll just go wait... um... over there," I walked over to one of the corners.

I watched as Merlin started talking quietly to Gwen, and they whispered back-and-forth for a while before she tackled him in a fierce hug.

"My Warlock... My Merlin. Don't you ever change." She tangled her fingers in his hair as he began to cry again, "you can always tell me how your feeling."

Merlin nodded and they continued hugging, Gwen also crying eventually. I silently left the room doing all I could not to disturb the moment.

I will never tell anyone that I saw, but the next Morning when I went to deliver the queens breakfast, she and Merlin were lying on the large bed. He had his arm wrapped around her protectively and her head was rested on his chest. They looked peaceful as they lay there so I let them sleep. I left and let them continue being in the comfort of each other. Because my first experience with Merlin's magic had showed me just how much Guinevere meant to him. They were and will always be the best of friends.

The kind of magic that can show that much good in someone is truly magnificent, just as Merlin's magic will always be.

* * *

The spell: _ic i ámundae mín geard (Protect my home_'s barrier)

Thanks for reading! I'll update ASAP ;)


	6. Festival's and Illusions

**Arthur, Gwen, and the knights will hopefully be back next chapter. I can't wait! XD Seriously - I'm am extremely excited to write it, and really looking forward to all of you reading it! **

**But, until then, here is chapter six! Ready for your gazing eyes to behold hehe. Please review, and I hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

It was two years ago that I convinced Merlin to come out into town with me just for fun. He was extremely reluctant, telling me he didn't want to leave the lake. It makes me think he had been feeling excessive energy for a while now. He probably didn't want to be away when his friends returned.

However, at the time I would never have guessed that was the reason. I always thought it was because he was afraid.

* * *

It was the eighth of October and the town was having a festival.

When I went to work at the library, two days earlier, there were banners hung above the streets and people were already preparing for the event. I spoke to the grocer at the small supermarket that afternoon and she told me of all the spectacular things they did, and how beautiful everything seemed when they lit the streets with rows and rows of lights making it look almost like Christmas. She told me of the different games, the face-paints, the cider, and the laughter that could be heard as the festivities roared. It was an annual Fall Festival that had been going on for sixty-four years. I was surprised I had never heard about it before seeings how Merlin and I lived in that particular town for over forty years at that point. I guess it was due to our lack of time outside of the range of the lake.

I wanted to go out with Merlin and Kiligarrah, who we had owned for only three months at the time. I thought it would be a fun way to leave the house, pretend to be normal for once even, and just enjoy ourselves. So it was my plan to drag the both of them with me to the festival. However, when I woke up on October eighth and finally decided to ask, the warlock wasn't to be seen anywhere in the house. After at least fifteen minutes of searching and hollering out Merlin's name, I found a note he left, which stated he had gone to sit by the lake. Of course, I simply thought of it as an even better opportunity for me to ask!

So there I was, putting Kiligharrah on a leash, it taking several tries due to the dogs playfullness, because I was going to go see Merlin.

The golden retriever and I walked on the worn trail to the sandy shore of the lake of Avalon - but to the people of the modern day world, it is simply know has Lake Moss. What a boring, completely unoriginal name!

When we arrived I was quick to spot Merlin. He was sitting by the edge of the lake, his bare feet submerged in the frigid water and his knees pulled up against his chest. He looked so lost in thought it was almost frightening. So I simply sat beside him, not speaking, or making any sound for that matter. I just sat and studied everything around me.

I watched as the wind rippled the water and blew multicolored leaf's onto the small waves. I shut my eyes and drew in a breath of air, calming my senses so I could listen. Then I heard the beating of drums, but not drums. In fact, they were the hooves of a nearby deer as it galloped away into the dense forest. I heard songs and melodies coming from the birds as they sat, perched high up in the tree's, chirping softly and beautifully. I listened as the magic within everything spoke, I could hear the energy whispering to me. Merlin and I could see everything. Hear everything! It was always overwhelming yet exceptionally wonderful at the same time. So complex like a curse and still lovely like a blessing. We were not only embodiment's of magic, but also of the Earth. We were connected to everything, like a tree and it's roots. We still are connected like that - always were, and always will be.

"There is so much magic here, such powerful magic. It's as if I can still feel them - be with them - if I sit here." Merlin whispered, sounding as if he were in the same trance as I.

"They are always with us... and, hey, maybe one day they will be here physically too!" I grin and rest my head on his shoulder where I can feel as he chuckles softly.

"So what do you want to ask me, Luna?" Merlin lifts an eyebrow when he said this and it reminded me so much of Giaus it was almost funny.

"How did you know I wanted to ask you something?" I question while lifting my head so I could meet his gaze, and then I add with an amused grin, "are you suddenly psychic?"

Even if I was trying to add some humor it was a stupid question. Manly because I knew I had aroused old memories. Merlin constantly told me stories, and one of my particular favorites was one where he tried to convince Guinevere he was psychic. They had only known each other for a short while but the story of him healing her father reminded me just how good he was, and what amazing friends he and Gwen became. Then, second of all, the question was stupid because I already knew the answer.

When you have known someone as long as Merlin and I have known each other - which, may I add, is a _very _long time - you just kind of know these things. We can take one look at the others face and know how they are feeling, no matter how much they try to hide it.

"I saw that look in your eye - the same look you always give me when you want to ask me something!" Merlin told me with a grin.

"Fine! Fine! You caught me red-handed..." I raised my hands in a surrendering position.

"So... What is it?" He urged me on.

"Oh yeah, well, I wanted to know if you would come with Kiligharrah and I to the Fall Festival in town... What do you say?" I nudged him with my elbow, but a little bit of the fun dispersed when I saw his smile falter and his hands rubbing together nervously.

"I-I don't know... This decade hasn't been kind to my social skills." He mumbled looking down at his feet that were still underwater.

"It will be fun! Please come, we haven't done anything like this in at least thirty years!" I gave him the puppy-dog eyes, "I'll even do all the talking!"

Merlin shook his head 'no'.

"I don't want to go that far away from the lake..." Merlin told me. Then I noticed his hands were not only smoothing over each other anxiously, but they were also shaking. '_not again_' I thought sadly.

"Please, Merlin, for me? It won't be the same without you there..." I stood, wiped sand off my torn skinny jeans and then held out my hand to help Merlin up.

"Besides," I add, "If you stay with your feet in the water much longer I'll be stuck taking care of you while your sick."

He let out a long exasperated sigh.

"Fine..." He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. Kiligharrah barked happily as Merlin began slipping on his socks and black converse. Then he had me help him wipe the sand of the back of his maroon sweat-shirt before he grabbed his brown messenger-bag and slung it over his left shoulder.

I smiled and took the golden retrievers leash before following Merlin back up the old trail. It was odd walking right past our cabin of a house and heading straight for the next path leading out of the forest and to the pavement of the streets. It had been a long time since Merlin and I had gone out into the world together.

* * *

Merlin's smile was worth the trouble of trying to convince him to go. He looked so happy, grinning like a child as we passed all the booths, shops, and games. It was beautiful.

This is the part where you ask, "How is a festival _beautiful_?"

Well, it may just be an ordinary event for most people, but for us, it represented the normality of a persons life. Something so fun, happening in the form of something so plain, was exactly what we yearned for. Merlin and I wished every night for the chance to have a normal, aging life like everyone else. So, yes. It was a beautiful thing, indeed.

We had barrels of fun too. Merlin even showed to posses some skill at the ring-toss game. He won a giant stuffed teddy-bear and gave it to me. Even though I was stuck carrying it around for the rest of the night, I wouldn't stop smiling like an idiot. Although, I have to admit, I'm pretty sure Merlin cheated, as I could have sworn his eyes flashed a light gold... Oh well.

When we reached the Bobbing-For-Apple's contest, I found a new skill. I received an award for the most apple's retrieved which came in the form as a certificate for two free meals at Dylan's Diner. How convenient.

Kiligharrah was also enjoying himself, and getting much more attention than he was use to. Children, every time they passed us, would stop to coo the golden retriever and give him few pats on the head with our given permission. The dog also seemed to eat an unhealthy amount of candy, but he was happy, even if the after effect resulted in puppy barf all over the floor of our kitchen.

Merlin and I felt normal. If only for a little while, we seemed to fit in with everyone else, and it was the best feeling we had felt in a long time.

* * *

The most amusing part of the festival, I must say, was also the most tragic. A magicians act.

Although Merlin and I laughed the whole way through the act and saw his magic tricks as simple illusions, it left us contemplating. I remember feeling very distinctly similar to the Magician's magic. Like our whole life was one of those illusions. Fake, a lie, and perhaps somewhere someone was laughing at us. It made us think of all the fake birth and death certificate's we have had to forge over the years, keeping our identities realistic.

The first time we were required to make new identities was when we wanted to rent a house. It was a time in which people began actually asking for some personal information before you buy the property. So in turn, we couldn't just say our names were Merlin and Luna and that we could pay the rent or the bills every month. This began the cycle of our many names.

I've used various names over the years, starting with Ivy after my sister figure, and then Arel after my mother. Merlin chose names like Balinor, Lance, Leo, and Percy - usually after people, he too, use to know. It didn't really matter as to what names they were, as long as our information was valid enough. The whole process was fairly easy.

As for this generation, the people know us as Julia Marie and William Emery. Not the most creative, but we like them well enough.

Truthfully, Merlin and I never imagined we would have to wait this long. There have been plenty of times when we thought the once great king of Camelot would rise again. To our dissatisfaction, however, he never came back. During the world wars for example, or even the Revolutionary War. We thought they were big enough to call the dead back to help.

Now I realized that perhaps it wasn't a normal, human caused disaster that would arouse Arthur. Maybe the reason why Merlin became so hesitant to go far distance's from the lake is for this very feeling. The feeling of dark magic.

It swarms just like regular magic, but it eats away at the life within everything, sipping away at people souls, draining animal's aura's. It's a dangerous thing and for the past two years I have felt it growing stronger. I have no idea what misfortune is to occur due to this in the future, but hopefully we will be ready for it.

* * *

When Merlin, Kiligharrah and I went back home after the festival, the warlock drew me into a surprise hug.

"Thank you, Luna. I had a lot of fun." He whispered, his voice muffled by my hair.

I wrapped my arms around him, "You are extremely welcome! Now, you best be getting some rest, you look exhausted."

"Yes, _mother_!" Merlin chuckles before giving me a kiss on the forehead and heading up to the loft. I take Kiligharrah into my room and laid on my bed with a stupid grin on my face. A over-sized teddy bear tucked up against me. I felt so warm inside, so happy. Because even through everything - past all the illusion and the lie that is our life - we have each other. If anything is real, it's our friendship and we will always be together. Together when everyone else dies around us. So yes... I'm happy. Happy that I have Merlin.

Besides, little did I know at that moment in time, but the others were soon going to join us. We could be a family again.


	7. Pizza, Zippers, and a Few Tears

When I wake up I see Merlin sitting beside me in a chair, worry etched onto his every feature. I feel his hand tightly wrapped around mine. I know with one look in his eyes that he is exhausted. I wonder if it's because he's wasted all his energy on fearing for my well-being. Not that I would know why - it's not like we can die. Either that or I have been unconscious much longer than I thought.

Everything seems blurry, even Merlin's deep blue eyes are a haze in my vision. My head is throbbing with pain as if someone were inside, hammering away at my skull. I feel nauseous like I would with a hangover. However, I know that's not the problem so I kick my already tired brain into overdrive so I can remember what happened.

I turn my gaze back to the exhausted warlock and realize he still doesn't know I'm awake.

"Merlin?" I sound absolutely pathetic, my voice dry and raspy.

"Luna! You're awake!" He states happily while giving my hand a squeeze. His entire mood seems to go from strained to relieved.

"Leave it to you to point out the obvious..." I smile but just a quick I undergo a fit of coughs. They shake my body and it makes me realize just how much I hurt. Merlin is fast at sitting me up and rubbing slow circles on my back before handing me a glass of water which I gobble down swiftly.

"Thank you," I say as he sets the cup back down and helps me lay back onto the fluffy pillows, "w-what happened exactly?"

He looks a tad surprised by this question.

"You don 't remember?" Merlin raises his right eyebrow. I'm beginning to think it is becoming a new habit of his.

"I-I remember energy... There was so much magic energy..." I shut my eyes trying to concentrate, letting the memories rush back.

"Wait!" I gasp, "I think you were saying something about Arthur coming back!" I exclaim.

"Yeah-" He begins, a sudden sadness in his voice, "- It must have been too much on you. The shock of it all. You've been out all day, it actually had me somewhat worried. Are you alright?" He asks me concerned.

I simply look at him with disbelief.

"All day? I've been out all day... Wait - none of this matters! I'm fine! I only want to know about Arthur. Is he here?!" I sound frantic and probably a bit crazy.

Merlin only shakes his head.

"The knights?" I continue to ask, "what of them? How about Gwen, is she back?!"

"None of them are here... Or at least not that know of." He responds bluntly.

"What do you mean?" I look at him expectantly.

"I never went to the lake..." Merlin admits almost shamefully.

"What? Why would you _not _go?!" I nearly shout._  
_

" I was afraid! You had passed out and I didn't want to leave you and just have it be nothing. We have been disappointed so many occasions. I-I didn't want to go to the lake and find out I got my hopes up for nothing... Especially with something possibly wrong with you." He tells me sadly.

I stare at him through watery eyes.

"Oh Merlin... Remember what you said to me yesterday? They will come back - bloody hell, they could be back right now as we sit here talking. We have to go see. Imagine suddenly arising from a lake still in armor or a beautiful gown and walking through the woods aimlessly until suddenly arriving at a road. Think of how weird it would be for them to see a car! It's kind of our job to wait for them, so if that magical energy we felt this morning was just a mishap, we still need to take that chance." I squeeze his hand before sitting up on my own and engulfing him in a soft hug.

Then I add with a light laugh, "and of course there is something wrong with me. I'm bloody immortal!"

"You're most likely right..." He sighs and it tickles as his warm breath touches the back of my neck.

"Like the great Ivy once said, I'm always right!" I chuckle as I pull away from the embrace and try to get out of bed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where do you think you're going?" Merlin pushes me back down onto the mattress.

"I'm going to see if our long wait is finally over and I hope for your safety's sake, that you aren't trying to stop me!" I tell him with a mischievous tilt of my head.

"Are you certain you feel well enough to go. When you thought about our friends finally returning earlier, well, you sort of fainted." Merlin reminded me stubbornly.

"If I suddenly become wobbly on my feet, or something of the sort, I'm sure I can trust you to support some of my weight. I mean, you must have gained at least a _little _muscle over the past one-thousand years!" I say with smirk.

"Fine, get dressed and we'll go." He give's in and then steps out of the room, Kiligharrah, whom I didn't even realize was on my bed, following him out the door.

* * *

After rummaging through my closet for a while I decided to just throw on some black skinny jeans and a _Imagine Dragons _t-shirt - a band which, by the way, I love. I met Merlin out in the living room and he was in some simple jeans, blue hoodie, and his regular converse sneakers.

Now Merlin, Kiligharrah and I are walking to the lake of Avalon. Both excited and extremely nervous.

Although those feelings completely stop when we see smoke floating up into the sky over the tree's. No, scratch that, everything stops! My heart skips a beat and my stomach is abruptly filled to the brim with obnoxious butterflies. Because someone is having a fire! A fire, by the looks of it, that is located right next to the lake!

Merlin grabs my hand and pulls me forward. Before I know it we are sprinting the rest of the distance there, our golden retriever right at our heels. Then as fast as it started, it ends. We come to a halt at the tree-line and stand agape at the scene before us.

It's them.

I can't believe it. Not at all. Tears are falling down my cheeks and Merlin's grip tightens on my hand as the shock, from the sight in front of us, kicks in.

Arthur is wearing the same armor he died in and is sitting next to a warm fire holding Guinevere close to him. Gwaine and Leon are arguing over something and Elyan, Percival, and Lancelot are sitting quietly, looking exceptionally confused. I'm about to step out and give each and every one of them a huge bear-hug, but Merlin stops me, urging me to listen to the conversation that is beginning between all of them.

"So none of you has any clue, whatsoever, as to what is going on? How we've all randomly arrived here and walked out of a lake together? Some us having died." Arthur asks them.

I can see tears dripping from Merlin's eyes as we hear the kings voice for the first time in over a thousand years. It feels like so long. It has been so long, and my heart aches. For a few mere seconds I think it must be fake, a trick of the mind, but his voice sounds so real, so alive!

"No - and the last thing any of us can remember, is last thing we saw and heard before we died." Lancelot speaks up.

"That isn't necessarily true. I don't remember the day I died, neither does Percival or Queen Guinevere. Our last memories are of a day or two after Camlann." Leon interjects.

I hear Merlin inhale sharply at the sudden realization that Leon, Percival, nor Gwen would not remember the many years we had spent together before they too, also died. All the memories, the things Merlin and Gwen changed for the better, how great Camelot became, are all lost.

"Do any of you know where Merlin is? That idiot is the only one I can think of to have something to do with this. I'm alive, aren't I?" Arthur asks them, and Merlin stiffens beside me at the mention of him. I know he is thinking of how wonderful it is to have his old friend speak his name again.

"The last thing I recall is Merlin trying to save me - so perhaps he achieved that goal, with a few extra gains along the way." The once great king motions to Lancelot and Elyan.

Merlin leans forward slightly and I realize what he is thinking of doing. I don't hold him back as he pulls me out with him to confront our friends. Gwaine is the first to spot us, looking completely bewildered, most likely due to our clothing. Everyone else soon notices his face and turns to look at us as well. I feel a hundred tons of pressure pushing down on me as I look into the eyes of the people we have waited for so long to see again.

"What in the name of Camelot are you two wearing?!" Elyan asks abruptly before being hit lightly on the arm by his sister. I can't help but lift the corners of my mouth up slightly.

"Merlin! What the hell is going on?" Arthur stands up, letting go of Gwen's hand and walking over to his ex-manservant. Merlin releases the hold on my hand too and throws his arms around the once and future king. I notice all the odd looks he's receiving but smile when Arthur reluctantly hugs him back. The two best friends, no, the two brothers, are finally reunited.

"You, prat! What took you so long!" Merlin says tremulously.

"What are you talking about, Merlin?" Arthur asks while pushing the warlock away.

"You... You died." Merlin chokes out and I step forward and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps for a short while, but whatever you did Merlin, you managed to save me. My question is, how the hell did you get _all _of us here?" Arthur takes no notice of Merlin's hurt expression. I decide to step in to save the day.

"How about you all come with us. You must be freezing... Our home is not too far from here." I tell them while taking Merlin's hand again.

"Do you mean Camelot?" Guinevere asks.

"No," I respond, my voice brittle, as I try to keep my tears locked away, "it's been a lot longer than you may think."

I urge them to follow us as I walk back down the trail and to our house. This is going to be a lot harder than I originally thought.

* * *

As we arrive at the cabin I notice everyone give Merlin and I odd looks. I have no clue as to whether they are due to us holding hands, our attire, or the fact that we've left a big gaping hole of questions for them that need answering. Gwaine wouldn't shut up on the way here, constantly trying to ask, and I quote, "what the hell is going on?" and, "what are you wearing?! I'm not drunk am I?".

We walk through the front door and I hear some of them slightly gasp at the strange home. The furniture takes all their attention away from our clothes, especially the television. Elyan even decided to poke at it and I suddenly felt a terrible burden on my shoulders. The burden of having to tell them about all the wonders the 21st century presented.

"How could you afford such a thing?! You both only live off servant wages!" Leon questions completely taken aback by the strange abode.

"It was actually cheap for the size... and we aren't servants anymore." I tell them before adding, "I'll show you to your rooms, you should all put on some dry clothing. How about you start cooking, Merlin?"

"S-sure..." Merlin responds quietly and I'm saddened by how suddenly broken he sounds.

"Well," I begin, "just follow me upstairs."

I walk up the staircase and reach the hallway. The first door to the left is a bathroom, the second door to the left, however, is a fairly large bedroom. I open it up and see a bunk-bed and a small sofa inside.

"This will be Gwaine, Percival, and Lancelot's room. One of you will have to sleep on the sofa until we can get a proper bed for you. There should be clothes for you inside the closet." I inform them and the three men walk in. I immediately hear Gwaine shout he wants the high bed - he always was, and apparently still is, such a kid at heart. Then I cross the hallway and open another door into a smaller bedroom. Inside, there are two separate twin-sized beds on opposite sides of the room. A small desk is in the corner and a wide closet next to it.

"This bedroom will belong to Elyan and Leon, there should be clothes in there for you as well." I explain and watch as the remaining knights - although not really knights anymore - walk into their new 'chambers'.

Next stop is the last door in the hallway and the closest one to the spiral staircase leading up to the loft. I push the open to reveal the master bedroom. In between two large windows sits a full bed. A wardrobe is placed in the corner as well as a chair.

"This is yours, Arthur and Gwen. Merlin's room is up those stairs and mine is down by the kitchen. We'll be waiting for you all with dinner." I walk away leaving them gaping.

* * *

As I walk downstairs and into the kitchen the scent of food is lingering in the air. Yet, compared to all the other nights Merlin has cooked delicious smelling dinner, this time is different. Because it isn't just him and me eating. It will be all of us - our small family - together again. I can hardly still believe it! The thought that the rooms above me are being used by the very people they were made for, but not expecting, is almost frightening. Merlin is cooking a meal fit to feed more than two people, and the idea of sitting down and eating with them is making me dizzy. It's unbelievable, that after all this time, over one-thousand years, our waiting is finally over!

However, Merlin looks even more shaken than me as he stands, stirring a pot over the stove. I wonder at this moment how hard it is going to be to actually admit to our friends that death never came and took us like it did with the rest of them. I can imagine Merlin is thinking it too. Even Gwen who died, being the the only one to know of our immortality, would have to be reminded. We are going to be put into a position where we will have to explain to them what we had to go through while waiting for them. We will have to watch them look grief stricken as they blame themselves for our pain and listen to them as they apologize. On the other hand, I know that if we don't tell them, they will just keep asking questions.

My thoughts come to an abrupt halt when I realize Merlin is looking at me.

"Uh - what are you making for dinner?" I begin, trying to make conversation to ease the tension in the room, "nothing extravagant I hope. We wouldn't want to frighten them with food, of all things!"

I really think I need to improve my skill of making light of a situation.

"To ease them into it - I've decided to just make some vegetable stew. Though, I can't wait to show them pizza!" Merlin grins, "if no one else, I'm sure Gwaine will take a liking to the fast food of today's society."

"Hmm..." I agree, my lips pressed together in a thin line, during which I'm pulling beers out of the refrigerator.

"I'm sure he'll enjoy the modern-day alcohol as well." I add with a small smirk.

This surprisingly draws out an actual laugh from the warlock. Although it is soft and quiet, it is still a laugh. I, being an idiot, ruin the moment.

"What are we going to do, Merlin? What are we suppose to say to them? How about, _It's so good to see you again, it's been - what - a thousand years since we last saw you?_" I ask, and all humor is gone.

"I don't know, Luna. I really have no idea. I never thought about what to do once they returned. I was always doing all I could to believe they _would _return. I still can't believe they are here. That they are upstairs right now!" Merlin says.

"It's really odd I have to admit." I tell him while taking a large sip of my beer.

"Luna!" I hear Gwen shout down the stairs. Merlin closes his eyes taking in the sound of her sweet voice.

"What is it?" I shout back.

"We - uh - don't understand how to put on some of this clothing." The once and future queen informs me bashfully.

"I'll be right up!" I yell and then take another swig of my drink. Merlin gives me a humorous smile before I head up the steps.

I help by telling them which way the the shirts go and how you can tell which side is the back from the tag. I have to go through numerous explanations on how to use a zipper and they won't stop throwing me questions about the material jeans age made of. It's both a hilarious and annoying situation.

Finally after about half an hour, I have taught them the basics of modern clothes, and I walk downstairs again to see Merlin sitting at a set table.

"Introducing," I announce dramatically, "the modern knights, king, and queen!"

Merlin does all he can to hold back his laughter as our friends slowly make their way down the steps, forming a line starting at the couch.

"Is this really necessary?" I hear Leon complain quietly while Merlin stands to look at all of them.

It is exceptionally odd seeing them all in today's clothing. Leon and Percival are in sweatpants and plain t-shirts, the only difference being the colors. Gwaine is in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt with, ironically, a _Heineken_ logo on the front. Lancelot is in jeans and a green zip-up sweatshirt, while Elyan is wearing a hoodie and long workout shorts.

The weirdest sight, is the king and queen, who once wore crowns and elegant clothes.

Arthur is in a Camelot-red colored t-shirt and jeans filled with various holes. Gwen has on a white blouse and a pair of my skinny jeans. They look so out of place, not just the once and future couple, but all of them. Like they are in the wrong shirts, or pants, when really they are in the wrong time.

"So tell us," Arthur crosses his arms over his chest, "why are we wearing these ridiculously odd pieces of clothing and how far away is Camelot?"

"It would be wonderful if you could fill us in. We are very confused at the moment." Guinevere adds.

Merlin looks weary and old, so wise, but in this moment, so very lost. So I decided to lend a helping hand again.

"How about we eat some dinner, and then Merlin and I will try to answer whatever specific questions you have." I suggest.

"Sounds like a plan to me! I'm starved!" Gwaine announce's and strides over to the table, soon followed by everyone else.

Once we are all seated and beginning to eat, Arthur begins.

"First question," I had a feeling the old royal would go first, "how for away is Camelot? Where are we?"

Merlin speaks up for the first time in what seems like forever, "That's actually two questions."

"Just answer them, idiot." Arthur commands and I see Merlin smile at the start of their old banter.

"Uh... Where we are doesn't matter as much as _when._" Merlin's eye twitches slightly, "C-Camelot is no more..."

"What?! What happened, has Camelot fallen?!" Arthur asks with an urgency in his voice.

"No - well yes - but it fell a long time ago - it's complex." Merlin's hands are shaking and I know the pressure of all of them staring at him must feel like a hundred tons of weight. I reach out and intertwine my fingers in his comfortingly.

"Well, then make it less complex!" Arthur snaps and I can tell he instantly regrets his tone.

"You all d-died..." The warlock finally tells them and him and I both let out a small breath. There is no going back now.

"I know I died. I remember you trying to get me to Avalon, but how and when did they die, and why can't they remember." Arthur continues.

"All your memories seem to lead up to the day of Arthur's death, however, Leon, Percival, and Gwen all lived years after. We made Camelot a peaceful, prosperous kingdom, and you would have been proud, Arthur." I tell them.

"Then how are we all suddenly here?" Leon asks and I look to Merlin for confirmation to tell them.

"Guinevere, you were the last to die-" I begin but am interrupted.

"How do you know that? When did you two die, and at what time after did you come out of the lake?" Lancelot questions.

"That's the thing... Merlin and I... We never came out of the lake." I squeeze Merlin's hand.

"Then what, did you rise out of the ground or something?" Elyan asks for all of them.

"We... We n-never died." I say quietly and I hear Gwen let out a small gasp, "We still looked like this when Guinevere was dying of old age. We learned from the Druids that we are immortal."

There, the secret was out.

"How long has it been?" Guinevere looks nearly frightened to hear the answer.

"It's been over a thousand years... There is nothing left of Camelot." Merlin tells them sadly.

"And you have been waiting for us all this time?" Gwaine questions worriedly.

"Y-yeah. You sure took your bloody time too." I respond with a shaky smile as a stray tear falls down my cheek.

"It must have been so lonely..." Gwen whispers but we all hear her.

"That still doesn't explain to us why we are back." Arthur sighs.

"Well, you see, there is this stupid thing called destiny..." I begin and toss them all into a story of how the Druids had a prophecy that the once and future king would return, along with his knights and his queen. I told them how Merlin was destined to wait for their return and how I was destined to wait with him, to help keep him from insanity. Various times during the tale Gwen let a few tears slip from her eyes and Merlin tightened his grip on my small hand.

When I finish my explanation everyone is silent, until Merlin stands up asking if anyone wants seconds, his voice quivering. However, before anyone can respond, Arthur jumps from his seat and walks around the table to engulf the warlock in a hug. The blonde holds Merlin close and whispers something in his ear that I can't make out. Soon later the two men are sitting on the floor, Merlin crying into Arthur's shoulder, shaking violently. The rest of us sit in silence, watching the scene. At this point, I'm beginning to finally realize this is real. They're really back.

* * *

**This chapter was so much fun to write (and my longest so far)! It was fun imagining all the characters in modern-day clothing and I had a few laughs while deciding what to make them wear. What did you guys think? **

**Do you guys agree that the emotion towards the end was really raw? Do you think I should have added more emotion, or less? I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. **

**P****lease review with your thoughts! I'll have the next chapter updated within the week. :)**


	8. Vacation Time

It was the year 1993 that I convinced Merlin that we needed a vacation. Time away from Avalon and some new scenery was well overdue. Day in and day out for years were spent waking up in the mornings and feeling disappointed, because once again, Arthur had not risen. Merlin and I were shrouded by magical energy emanating off the lake, and yet the power never suggested the return of Arthur and the Knights, and it was tiring. I thought the two of us needed to get away without actually moving locations. In the past whenever we got bored of one specific place, we would move somewhere around the world. However, the cabin had grown on us and we wanted to stay near to Avalon, feeling more at ease being close by. So after constant nagging from me, Merlin finally decided to sit down at his computer and purchase plain tickets.

Money wasn't a problem. It never really was. Because after having over one-hundred different careers you are able to save up a lot of pay. Not to mention our collection of various items over the years would become antiques eventually, and be put on the market at high prices. A lot of the money we keep in safe's of our own, but occasionally, perhaps every few decades or so, we'll get an actual bank account.

Merlin and I had also been almost everywhere in the world. Think of a country or state, and we have most likely gone there. Places varying all the way from China, Canada, to Antarctica. When you have lived for 1,428 years you normally get around a bit, and after traveling for so long, you get to experience everything. One of my favorite destinations is Paris, France. However, after arguing for two days, Merlin and I decided on a simple trip to Maine, United States.

Merlin loved the state for its "simplistic beauty" as he calls it. How even the small farms were a work of art, and the lakes and mountains swarmed the many landscapes.

So off to Maine we went, enjoying the first class service on the air-plain and its many snack foods... The books (which I brought aboard myself), music, and comfortable seats all made up for the crying toddler behind us and the snoring grandpa sitting to my left. Although, Merlin, no matter how many times we flew in an air-craft, always got a tad sick. It was and never will be the same as riding a dragon. Merlin constantly tells me it is because it's not a natural way of flight.

We decided on staying in Portland, within a hotel which I can't remember the name of no matter how long I think about it.

Merlin and I did a variety of things while there, such as attending a circus and going to the Portland Art Museum. During our two weeks spent in the Maine city, we also ate at many of the local restaurants and diners. It was a wonderful get-away and we had a lot of fun. It was always times like that, that we almost felt normal. We were able to relax and take in new sights (although not exactly _new _because we had been there before). Near the end of our time there Merlin was thanking me for convincing him to go.

However, there is one particular reason the memory of this trip means something to me. One experience from the vacation that effected me more than any of the meals I ate or pieces of art I saw while we were there.

It happened on a Sunday afternoon, July, 1993. It was the second to last day before we returned home from Maine.

Merlin and I were at the park, sitting on a bench, and watching the ducks as they swam in the pond. The playground nearby was filled with laughs of children and the sound of chatter coming from the parents. We were enjoying the peaceful noise. It has always been a pleasure of mine to listen to the sounds of life, both loud and quiet, because they represented something that I could have had if not for the curse of immortality that was set upon me.

The two of us had been sitting in a comfortable silence. We were close enough that we knew when speaking was unnecessary. So the the sound of Merlin suddenly getting up and stretching drew my attention to him.

"Are we leaving already?" I asked, my eyes squinting against the sun as I gazed up at him.

"No, I'm just thirsty. Want some lemonade?" Merlin gestured to the lemonade cart close by.

"I would love some, thank you." I told him with a smile.

"I'll be right back!" He said before walking off to go purchase the drinks.

I was left alone on the wooden seat, my eyes now staring up at the clouds as they changed shape in the wind. I was so lost in the blue and white colors above me, I hardly noticed someone sit down next to me. I turned, expecting it to be Merlin back with the lemonade, although it had been mere minutes, but I was surprised to find myself wrong. Sitting next to me was a young girl, with vibrant and beautiful orange hair, who was kicking her feet back-and-forth. Her green eyes were simply looking at me as she hummed.

"Hello," the child said suddenly.

"Hi..." I began with a friendly smile, finding the situation a bit awkward but still being kind, "what is your name, young miss."

"My name is Brit. What's yours?" Brit responded sweetly, a toothy smile on her face.

"I'm Luna. It is a pleasure to meet you." I told her and held out my hand for her to shake, which she did so, and firmly.

"How old are you, Brit?" I asked her.

"I'm nine - my birthday was last week!" She chirped happily.

"Really? Where are your parents?" I was hoping the poor child wasn't lost.

"My mom and daddy are over there," she pointed to the playground, "they are watching my brothers play."

"Well, why are you over here? You wouldn't want to worry them." I te her while leaning back against the bench.

"I didn't want them to worry, but you - I came over because you looked lonely." Brit told me with a sad glint in her eyes. I was taken aback.

"I-I'm not lonely. I have a friend over there getting us lemonade." I said and pointed toward where Merlin was still standing in line.

"Don't you have any kids?" She questioned, looking confused.

"No and I probably never will..." I told her sadly.

"So you don't have a family?" Brit continued.

"Oh, well, Merlin is my family." I said in response while gesturing back to the warlock.

"So why don't you have kids? Wouldn't they make you happy? My mom says that I make her happy!" She tilted her head to the left.

"I'm sure having one would make me very happy," I smiled at the thought of it, "but that isn't what my destiny had planned for me, I suppose."

"Do you have to follow everything destiny tells you to do? Who is destiny?" Brit asked curiously.

"Destiny isn't a person, it's just something we are born having. My destiny is intertwined with some else's, who is very special, so I have to follow its orders, in a way." I tried to explain to her, my voice small.

"Will I have to do what destiny tells me? Will I not be able to have kids when I'm older?" I could see her child mind trying to grasp the thought of it all as she asked the question.

"No, never. You grow up doing whatever you feel is right. Follow your own path, and you'll be happy." I encouraged her.

"I promise I'll be happy! I know if you did have kids, you would be a great mommy, so maybe you should follow your own path too!" Brit said with a fruity voice.

"Thank you, little miss. I would if I could." I smiled.

"I got to go now, my daddy is calling for me. Bye, Luna!" Brit hopped off the bench and ran back to her parents, waving goodbye in the process.

"Bye... Brit." I said as I watched her go.

Shortly after Merlin sat down beside me and offered me one of the lemonades.

"What was that all about? Who was she?" Merlin asked.

"Someone who opened my eyes to something I wish I could have - but like many other things - I can't." I said with a brittle voice.

"What would that be?" Merlin questioned before taking a sip of the sour liquid.

Lemonade reminded me of happy things. Things like smiles and the warmth of the sun in the summer. The bitter-sweat taste of the yellow drink was delicious. I took a large gulp of the ice-cold beverage before I responded hesitantly.

"A family of my own. Someone who loves me as much as I love them and children to tuck in every night." I told him while watching the ice-cubes float around in my drink.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

My brow furrowed in confusion so he continued.

"I'm sorry that because of my destiny you were cursed alongside me..." He apologized.

I shook my head and gave him a fierce look while taking his right hand in mine.

"You must never be sorry. It wasn't your fault, it was simply fate, nothing more. There isn't anyone else I would rather be cursed with," I laugh softly, "Yes, it is lonely and hard. We will never live a normal life and do normal things like getting married or having children. However, it would be so much harder if we didn't have each other. _My _destiny, that has been and always will be, is to stay by your side for eternity. For as long as we must wait for the return of our king. to be there for you, to be your friend." I told him strongly.

"But because of me - because our fates are set together, you can't have the life you want." He added.

"Maybe not. Maybe this curse of ours drives me mad some days..." I turn to face Merlin, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Look at me, Merlin." I said but he kept his head down, "Merlin please look at me...'

Merlin raised his head and I continued, my voice soft.

"We have had plenty of good times. Yes, plenty of bad ones, but we work together to stay strong and that is the point. You and I have even made differences in the world, we've helped do things that made the facts in history books what they are today. As absolutely terrible as our life is, it is still amazing and I love it. I hate it and I love it, and that doesn't even make sense but it's true." I place my hands on Merlin's cheeks and wipe away his tears with the souls of my thumbs.

He placed his hand on the back of my head, pulling me forward, and then kissed my forehead.

Brit made realize that there were things I could never have, but things I also couldn't live without. One of those things being Merlin. Who would of thought a nine year old girl could make me so sad, yet at the same time, so completely and utterly happy?

* * *

Now it is fall, 2014. Arthur and Gwen are sitting by the trees, hand in hand, relaxing in the cool breeze. Lancelot, Elyan, Leon, and Percival are back at the cabin, hopefully not setting the place on fire. Gwaine and Merlin are talking about a pub in town that they can go to and I'm sitting at the waters edge, Kiligharrah next to me.

It has only been one day since the return our friends and I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that they are really back. It is so odd and I strongly believe I'm still in shock. Merlin has also been acting strangely, staying as close by to me as he can, and rarely talking with anyone except for a few random conversations here-and-there. I think that he's still struggling with the idea that we'll have to tell them about everything we have been through.

I pull away from my thoughts when I sense another person nearby. No - multiple people nearby. Merlin stands up and Arthur looks at us quizzically before hearing the bushes rustle beside him. That brings the once and future king to his feet hastily, pushing Guinevere behind him protectively. I notice both Arthur and Gwaine reach instinctively for their swords, that of course, aren't with them.

A tall beautiful woman with fire orange hair, step out from the bushes. A man comes following after holding a small girls hand.

"Oh, thank goodness we've found people!" The woman states happily and I can tell she is American from the lack of an accent.

"Can we help you?" I step forward and ask.

"Please! We seem to have gotten lost. We are on a vacation and wanted to hike some of the trails but our daughter ran off and we went off the path to get her. I have to admit neither of us has a good sense of direction." The man tells us.

However, I am paying no attention to him as my eyes rest only on what I believe to be his wife. She seems so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"We were going to head back to our house momentarily, we can show you the way." Merlin offers kindly.

"Thank you!" The woman smiles before stepping forward and stretching out her hand, "My name is Brit, this is my husband Jack, and my daughter Laney."

I immediately step forward and shake her hand.

"How old are you, Brit?" I ask, even if it is an odd question.

"Um... I just turned thirty this past summer... Why?" She looks at me strangely.

"Oh, well, you just look really similar to someone I knew a long time ago." I respond lamely, trying not to pass out due to even _more _shock. I know for certain it's the nine year old I met while at Portland twenty-one years ago. She has the same energy, is the correct age, and her name is Brit. There is no denying it.

"We should probably head back to the house." Gwaine suggests and I nod in confirmation.

So we begin our trek back, the small family following us. I fall to the back where Brit is walking slowly, she looks at me intently. Her green eyes have barely changed at all, still so young and lively.

"I-Is that you?" She asks abruptly, "I mean, are you... are you Luna?"

"Y-yes..." I respond nervously, not expecting her to remember me.

"H-how?! You look as if you haven't aged a day! Is it really you? Do you remember me? I met you in a park, when I was a little girl!" Brit exclaims.

"Of course I remember you, I knew it was you as soon as you said your name. How do you remember?" I question.

"I've never forgot you. I grew up thinking about the conversation we had, using it as a guideline. I told you I would follow my own path and always be happy, so that is what I did." She tells me with a grin, "I met Jack and had a beautiful daughter."

"I can see that, and you have no idea how absolutely happy I am for you!" I beam.

"What about you? Like I said before, you don't look like you've aged a day." She studies my face as if she is trying to find a sign that I have grown older.

"Destiny..." I respond.

"Destiny?! Luna, you still look like a young adult. Hell, you barely look twenty!"

I don't know what to say to her. I can either tell her I'm immortal and have her think I'm crazy, or beat around the bush. Merlin and I have never told anyone else of our secret. However, Brit is so close to already finding out, she's got me trapped in a corner and I don't know where to go. So I say screw it!

"I-I'm immortal," I mumble incoherently.

"What?" Brit tilts her head, in much the same way as she did when she was little.

"I'm immortal." I tell her more confidently.

"Are you serious?" She asks.

"Y-yeah, I guess I am..." I turn my gaze to my feet.

"Wait, that conversation we had when I was nine... You said something about Merlin. Is he _the _Merlin?! Were you destined to wait with him for the return of King Arthur or something?" Brit goes wide-eyed.

"You are taking this extremely well... You also have a really good guess as to what is going on... Don't you think I'm crazy? Well, never mind that, to answer your question, yes, my Merlin is _the _Merlin." I don't even realize I called him _my _Merlin.

"The Arthurian legends are real?! I've studied the stories for years. If I hadn't taken to being an artist I would have become a historian or something like that. The tales of King Arthur and Camelot have always been my favorite. Ever since I was little." She looks so excited I can't help but smile.

"Well, you are standing right next to them, King Arthur and Merlin." I say quietly but she still hears me.

"Your not just pulling my leg, are you? You're serious? Immortality, Merlin, Arthur, it's all real?" She asks.

"Yes, it's all real. I'm surprised you actually believe me." I tell her in shock.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I have a sister - my parents adopted her when I was ten - who constantly swore she was the reincarnation of someone from the time of Camelot. She had dreams every night that seemed so similar to memories she couldn't tell the difference. You've just proved what her and I grew up thinking to be true." She explains with a grin.

"What's the name of your friend? How old is she?" I ask wondering if this girl could possibly be a reincarnation. I might have known her.

"She's twenty-three, she's seven years younger then me. Her name is Ivy."

* * *

**Muwahaha - a bit of a cliff hanger here! **

**Okay, so it is thought that Camelot would have existed in the late 14th or early 15th hundreds I believe. Don't take my word on that though. So technically Merlin and Luna should only have lived for around 500 years, not 1,000. However I already put 1,000 in before I actually took the time period into consideration so just go with it!**

**Also, Brit is suppose to be a very spunky character that will help the gang a lot in the future (I hope) and I was trying to make it so she found out the immortality, but I feel like it was really quick. As if she excepted it almost too fast? What are your thoughts? It was really hard to try to fit that in. **

**Annnnyyywaaayyys - I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and reviews would be lovely. **

**Next chapter should be more about Arthur, Gwen and the knights adapting and Merlin and Luna telling them some things, and blah blah blah. You'll find out what it's about once I post it and you read it! Until next time *Waves goodbye* :)**


	9. Monopoly on the 4th of July

**Hello, wonderful readers! **

**Soooooo, I re-read chapter eight and realized, that shamefully, I put the name Nyra at the end. Nyra is an OC in one of my other fanfictions. I truly meant to write Ivy! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING! However, I have edited it so it now says Ivy (which, by the way, is Luna's sister figure, if you can't remember).**

**OH - I also decided to add a little 4th of July stuff in this chapter. So for any of you who celebrate it: HAPPY UPCOMING 4TH! (I'm actually updating now because I have a huge party on the 4th so I want to make sure I get this to you guys :p)**

**I also would like to give a shout-out to the users: _BookXworm080 _****and o_verwhelmedbythefandoms_ for your wonderful reviews. They may seem small but they mean the world to me. Also, I give a huge thanks to the guests who reviewed, I love you guys. *sniffle* I promised my self I wouldn't cry :'D**

**Anyways, I'll stop rambling now so you can read. Please review, it truly does mean a lot to me to hear what you have to say. I'll see you next time!**

* * *

It is getting colder outside.

Not many leaf's still reside on their branches. Most of the yellow, red, and orange shapes now rest upon the ground, awaiting the wind to pick them up or a rake to gather them into a pile. I always enjoyed the Fall season. It's colors reflect perfectly off the lake of Avalon. The aroma of apple pies and pumpkin linger in the air from the many festivals. It's chilly enough you need to wear a sweatshirt or a vest, but warm enough that you have no need for jackets or gloves. It's the perfect time of year to get out your ugly sweaters and slippers. To lounge on the couch with a good book, coffee or hot-chocolate in hand, the cool breeze outside rattling the branches until they are bare.

However, for Merlin and I, Fall was also a reminder that Winter was coming. With Winter, came New Years, and a new year represented one more set of 365 days that had gone by in our wait for Arthur.

Not this time.

This New Year would represent the year that our friends finally came back. Because as of right now, Merlin is teaching Leon, Gwaine, and Elyan how to play _Monopoly._ Arthur and Lancelot are chatting about something on the couch, probably something to due with Gwen. While Percival is in the kitchen with Guinevere trying coffee for the first time, both of them hesitantly taking sips of the foreign drink.

It seems perfect. Everything is absolutely right in world and I can let all my fear, rage, and sadness drip away at the sight of my friends. They are finally back and it seems so wonderful, at times I feel like I'm dreaming. Of course, I'm not. It is them, and they are here to stay.

It has been four days since their return. None of them have even asked to touch the computers, not even Gwen has cooked, probably in fright of the appliances, and I'm scared to turn on the television in fear that they will break it the moment the sound comes on. It is surely going to take a lot of work to update them all on the things of the modern day.

Merlin is a lot better now. He still twitch's slightly and his hands shake when one of them begins to bombard us with questions. Although, Arthur and Gwen have taken to noticing, the two of them coming to the rescue saying we need time or that we need space, etc.

Brit had gone back to the United States, her vacation here in England finally over. However, she made sure to create a _Facebook _account for me before she left so we could stay in touch. She also promised me a phone call with Ivy, whom I was hoping could truly be my surrogate sister from the days of Camelot. As for how Ivy came back, if it is her, I have no clue. Arthur, Gwen, and the knights were the only ones known to return and Ivy was born in this world, not brought back through Avalon. So the mystery remains, which I hope Merlin can help me answer, once I tell him that is.

The warlock is and has been so happy. Finally coming out of his shell he is talking to our long lost friends more and more every day, laughing with them, smiling... Smiling that goofy grin that I haven't seen from him in over a thousand years. The same smile that he lost after Arthur died. Seeing it makes _me _beam, because it represents light, it represents the finding of what was once lost. It represents friendship and love. The connection he has with the knights, the relationship between him and Gwen, and the brotherly affection Merlin and Arthur have for each other. It represents that our family of friends has finally been reunited. That, that right there, is something to be goddamn happy about!

"Luna!" I hear Gwaine shout and I snap out of my daze of thoughts to look at the alcohol loving man. Kiligharrah immediately took a liking to Gwaine, and at the moment, the golden retriever is laying at his feet. I almost feel a pang of jealousy. Silly - I know.

"What's up?" I ask cheerily.

"Do you want to play Monopoly with us? Come on, you're just sitting there staring off into nothing, come have a little fun!" The wavy haired man urges.

"Do you even know how to play yet?" I chuckle.

"Of course, Merlin is a fine teacher!" Elyan pats the warlock on the shoulder and I see Merlin blush slightly at the compliment. He always was bashful when given attention, I'm not surprised nothing has changed in that department of personality.

"Alright, but I must warn you, Merlin and I have been playing this game for years and I _always _win." I tell them with a smirk.

"Challenge accepted, I feel you are a worthy opponent!" Leon states and I can't help but giggle at his 'knight' talk.

"I call having the thimble!" Merlin calls dibs, soon followed by the rest of them.

"I want the race car thing. That is what it's called, right?" Gwaine says.

"I suppose I'll take the large boat." Elayn picks the ship up and looks at it, surely wondering why it doesn't have oars or a sail.

"I'll take the dog, although it doesn't look a thing like any of the dogs I'm use to." Leon claims the dog piece and I gaze down at the board to see what's left for choices.

"Hmm... The wheelbarrow is mine!" I declare and I sit down to begin the game.

* * *

I remember the first time Merlin and I played the board game _Monopoly_.

It was during Independence day, July 4th, 1952. Merlin and I had stayed within the United States for many years after the Revolutionary War, and every-so-often we would travel back. Over our many years of living, a solid two-hundred, at least, were spent in America.

We were in Lake Oswego, Oregon. The streets were filled with festive activities of all kinds, varying from music, crafts, to games. Many of the local bars were having specials and the restaurants were filled to the brim with reservations. Children were swimming in the lake, laughing on the playgrounds, and playing games while one the sidewalks. For all these reasons, and more, is why the 4th of July has always been my favorite holiday, even if I don't originate or even live in the United States. The summer air, so warm it's as if I was wrapped in a blanket, made the day even better.

There was an old community center where a party was being held. I convinced Merlin to go, after whining like a brat for over thirty minutes, and that was how we ended up stuck in a room with complete strangers being offered to play various board games. There was one table in the room that was sitting right next to the large windows. I'm not exaggerating when I say these windows were colossal. Sitting at what was actually more of a workbench were two teenage girls, a boy around the ages of nine to twelve, and an elderly man with glasses thicker than the table itself. It was such an odd group but they all looked fairly kind and I was intrigued to play one of the many games Merlin and I had never touched before.

When we went over, the blonde teenager introduced herself as Iana, her demeanor soft and gentle, and it reminded me a lot of Hunith, Merlin's mother. However, her looks resembled that of Arthur's. Iana also introduced us to her best friend, the brunette sitting beside her, as Lily. Gramps was next, telling us his name was Willard and that his grandson, the young boy, wad David.

"Hey, I'm Joyce... oh, and - er - this is my cousin Percy." I told them with a smile, having trouble remembering our fake names. At the time, we were in a gap of sorts, so Merlin and I were required to create new birth certificates. Joyce and Percy happened to be our false identities during the time being and we used them whenever we were out in public. When I had met Brit, only being a nine year old girl, I felt no need to lie about my name. On any other occasion, however, we never go by Merlin and Luna. As to why I called the great and powerful warlock my cousin, well, many times in the past we have been mistaken for a couple, and after multiple people talk about how cute we look together, it gets a little awkward.

"Do you want to play? David has never played before so we were just going over the rules. We haven't started yet if you would like to join." Iana said whilst rolling the dice around in her hand.

"We would love to!" I answered, my lips still curved upward.

"We would?" Merlin asked abruptly, confusion etched onto his every feature.

"Yes!" I said happily while pulling up a chair for Merlin before sitting myself down next to Lily.

Then I turn my attention to Iana, "I'm sorry, but can you go over the instructions again, I'm afraid neither Percy or I have played before."

"What?! You haven't played _Monopoly_? I'm an old man, rarely playing board games anymore, unless asked to play with my children or grandchildren, yet I've played the game many of times!" Willard stated while looking shocked.

"You haven't _lived _until you've played Monopoly!" Iana added jokingly. _  
_

"I'm sure we have lived plenty." Merlin said with a dark sense of humor to his words. I was the only one that understood the greater meaning, and I had to put up a wall to prevent it from destroying my mood.

"Alright, let's start. First we begin by picking pieces..." Iana then threw us into an explanation on how to play. She also threw us into, what I can only call, fun.

We played for over an hour, laughing, drawing cards, talking, rolling dice, and even going to jail a couple of times. Around and around the board we went, purchasing lots and bidding against each other. Merlin even cracked a few smiles, even a laugh or two, but I swear that whenever I cast a glance his way his face would suddenly become solemn. I can only guess that it was because Merlin didn't want to have to hear me say "I told you so" later on that night. I never knew that a piece of square cardboard and some numbered cubes could be cause for such enjoyment.

When the end of the game was near, Lily winning and David coming in close second, much to our surprise, the fireworks started. It was an arrangement of colors, from blues to greens to purples to reds! It was fantastic! We also had the best seat in the house. Iana and Lily looked dazzled, while David was jumping in excitement and awe. Willard, sadly, was doing his best to keep his eyes open. Merlin and I were stuck in a trance, staring at what, in the days of Camelot, would be considered magic. The shapes, the sparkling light, and behind it all were stars already illuminating the night sky. The sound of '_BOOMS_' and '_POPS_' echoed throughout the town and may have startled the small children, but to the older souls, it was music to their ears. Because the sound meant more color was to be spread across the sky.

It is almost unbelievable, how playing Monopoly with complete strangers on the 4th of July is one of the best memories I have. Also one of the most _fun_ memories I have.

* * *

"I win!" I shout out for the world to hear, "There is simply no competing with my tactics when it comes to Monopoly. Sorry guys!"

I know they hear the sarcasm in my voice because both Leon and Elyan seem to roll their eyes.

"Who taught you to play like that? I mean, it is my first time playing, but what you pulled off was pretty amazing!" Gwaine asks, "or is your skill just due to your many years of playing?"

"Well, I have been playing for a really long time, but a lot of the strategy I use during the game was taught to me by a girl named Lily." I tell him while beginning to pick up the pieces.

"You must teach me sometime!" Gwaine proclaims, "I like this game!"

"Yeah, it's fun." I agree, my hand reaching out to grab the dice. The alcohol loving man does the same thing and our hands touch for a second before I hastily pull away. I realize it is the first time I've actually been in contact with one of them besides Gwen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, or whatever else I did just then." Gwaine raises his hands in surrender.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just different. It's been a long time since I'm touched someone else's hands besides Merlin's. I swear I know his right hand as well as he knows it himself. I'm not use to other people yet, I suppose. Don't get me wrong though, I'm happier than anything you guys are back." I tell him with a shaky breath.

He smiles at me in an understanding way. He may not get what it feels like, but he gets what I'm saying, and that's all that matters.

"Here," Gwaine holds out his hands, palms up, and I look at them uncertainly, "don't worry, I won't bite, just place yours in mine."

I slowly take my rough hands and place them on top of his, it feels so different. I trace every crease, every scar, and I know I look strange doing so. I notice Merlin standing in the kitchen with Guinevere grinning. Because he already knows how amazing it feels to become certain they are really there, to be in contact with them for the first time in over a thousand years. It's wonderful.

"Your skin is soft, but also rough, and has a warm tingling feeling. Almost like magic." I whisper, blushing shortly after once I realize almost everyone is looking at us now.

Gwaine suddenly stops the motion of my hand as he wraps his fingers around mine. His free hand lifts up and brushes against my cheek. I flinch at the touch at first but then I feel myself leaning into it.

"You didn't deserve this... I promise you, both of you," Gwaine looks between Merlin and I, his tone serious, "that you will never be alone like that again."

My eyes sting as my vision goes blurry with tears.

"Don't keep a promise you can't keep." I squeak.

I hear the chairs be knocked over as the usually humorous man stands quickly, pulling me up with him. Then, before I can comprehend what is going on, a feel strong, comforting arms wrap around my slim frame. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and let his hair cover my eyes. I grab onto the back of his shirt tightly as I start to cry. We stay like that for what seems like ages, everyone staring at us silently.

* * *

Now I'm sitting in on my bed, rubbing circles on Kiligharrah's soft coat. A thousand thoughts are running through my mind, taking over, nearly driving me mad. I pulled away from them when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in..." I say, sitting up.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." It's Gwen. Sweet, caring Guinevere.

"I'm alright, I just think I'm still in a bit of a shock. Everything is so amazing but it's just happening so fast." I let out a sigh.

She sits down beside me and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Things will turn out okay, I'm sure of it." She tells me strongly.

"I bet they will, it is just a lot to take in, I suppose." I bow my head and watch as my fingers play with a piece of string that had been resting on my nightstand.

"I'm sorry we left you. I'm sorry that you had to live like that, alone, only each other, each passing day another 24 hours of agony." Gwen apologizes sadly.

"It's not your fault, it's no ones fault. Neither Merlin or I want any of you to blame yourselves. We waited for you because it was destinies choice, and although it has been a _long _wait, you're finally back, and that's all I care about." I give her a smile now looking up and meeting her gaze.

I lean forward and engulf her and an embrace.

"I've missed you... All of you, so much!" I say, my voice muffled because of her hair, "this feels wonderful - having you all back, this hug by itself!"

"We won't be leaving you anytime soon, that is for sure." Gwen assures me while letting me go.

"Let's have dinner, shall we? I think it's about time Merlin and I introduced you to pizza!" I state and jump from my bed, dragging Gwen out the room with me.

"Merlin!" I call out, "go get some pizza, we are starving!"

The warlock let's out a quick chuckle, "pizza it is!"

We wait for only twenty-eight minutes before Merlin is back with three square boxes, all of them letting off the scent of the delicious bread and sauce. One of them is a veggie pizza, the second is meat-lovers, while the third is plain cheese.

It was most amusing to watch them eat it. Gwen, being the lady she is, takes a fork and a knife to it. Elyan deciding it would be better with some sort of sauce, Merlin offers ketchup, being the only 'sauce' type thing we have, and oddly enough, the blacksmiths son loves it. Leon folds it up as if it were a sandwich, Lancelot and Arthur soon following his example, realizing it makes a lot less of a mess. When Percival went to bight into his the cheese slid of the entire thing and landed in his lap messily. I couldn't help but giggle. Gwaine was a natural, eating the pizza like any other modern day citizen.

Merlin and I totally called it.

* * *

**Phew - chapter nine done, and done! **

**Okay, I know I'm the writer and am in complete control here, but originally I was totally shipping Merlin and Luna as a potential couple but now I'm also beginning to ship Luna with Gwaine. Do you see the predicament I have gotten myself into?! *slaps forehead* **

**If you guys have any suggestions on the relationships or anything else, please review. You know I love your ideas and reviews in general. **

**See you guys later! *dances out of virtual room***


	10. Shopping Spree

**I present chapter 10! **

**Please review - it is much appreciated. Also, a shout out to _bookXworm080_ for your latest review! I laughed while reading it (for whatever reason) and I just loved it completely. I love readers who are interactive like you. Makes me smile :)**

**Anyways, read and enjoy. I'll update ASAP! *rolls off into the sunset in my desk chair* **

* * *

It was fairly warm for a Fall day, and it was perfect. The sun was shining down, the birds were chirping, and Gwen and I were taking our first trip to the town.

There is a farmers market in one of the large parking lots within the town and I wanted to go to see if there happened to be anything worth purchase. However, I certainly didn't want to go alone, and Merlin and I couldn't _both _go and leave everyone at the house... That would most likely end in disaster. So I decided to take Guinevere out on her first trip in the modern day world. I figured she was the best candidate, considering she's my closest friend next to Merlin. Not to mention, I thought she would be the most reserved, because I'm almost positive if one of the knights so a car they would shout "monster!" and try to slay it. Not to my surprise, Gwen told me she would love to go out, and after a long argument with Arthur, we left.

We are now reaching the end of the trail through the woods. It leads off onto a sidewalk that will take us straight to the center of town, although much to my dissatisfaction, with the farmers market gaining a lot of attention, there are a lot of cars.

"What are those? Are they dangerous?" Gwen whispers while staring wide-eyed at the metal boxes.

"They can be dangerous, if you don't know how to drive them properly. They take you where you want to go at a faster pace than walking." I tell her.

"Like horses?" She asks.

"Yeah, except faster. Merlin and I never found a reason to learn how to drive them but maybe we should. Or perhaps one of you will learn." I say and then think about what it would be like to see Percival or Gwaine driving a car.

"What are they called?" Guinevere questions, stepping out past the tree-line.

"Cars, a.k.a vehicles." I inform her with a shrug.

"A.k.a?" She tilts her head looking confused.

"Oh sorry. A.k.a is an abbreviation of the words: also known as." I say bashfully. It is so easy to forget they aren't from modern times. Although, neither are Merlin and I, we've just had time to adapt.

I take her hand and pull her onto the sidewalk where we begin to walk toward the market. The once and future queen observes everything with the up-most interest, watching intently as the traffic lights change color and the cars go and stop, as well as passing glances to the various people on their cellphones. I smile at her fascination, while on the inside, I'm crying at the thought that the days of Camelot are over. There are no more knights, or peasants and nobles. Where the modern day brings new discovery to the eyes of our friends, it brings a sense of sadness to me as I realize that even though they may be back, things will never be the same.

I catch sight of the farmers market and come to a halt. I look both ways and then cross the street, dragging Gwen behind me. As we reach the stands I see many different crafts and homemade trinkets, along with vegetables and fruits that look ripe and fill the place with color. At some point, while I am deciding what meals Merlin and I could cook with the different food for sale, I feel Guinevere go up ahead and yank me forward to another cart.

The woman behind the table is selling dresses and shirts, all of which have a girl preferred pattern and fit. The clothes are handmade, most likely by the seller, and they look like the closest things to what Gwen would have worn in Camelot. While a peasant anyway.

"These are lovely! I adore this lavender colored fabric you used on this skirt." Gwen tells the older lady standing on the opposite side of the table from us. Guinevere lets go of my hand to touch the purple skirt. It's knee length with a dark purple lace-trim.

"It's nine pounds if you're interested." The woman tells us.

I reach into the left pocket of my skinny jeans and take out the money I brought before counting it out accordingly.

"Here - nine pounds." I hand the hard cash over.

"Would you like a bag?" She asks.

"No, thank you." I respond with a smile before taking the skirt and handing it to Guienevere.

We head back to the food carts to purchase things for dinner... Oh and apples just for Gwaine.

"Thank you. For this," Gwen gestures to the skirt hanging over her arm, "thanks..."

"It was no problem - really - I was just thinking that we should go out and buy all of you new clothes anyway." I say.

"That would be wise, I don't know how much longer we can keep wearing the same thing every single day. Besides, I don't think one wash is good enough for Arthur's clothes, especially when he wears them all the time. I didn't realize how much men could _actually _stink!" Guinevere laughs and soon enough I find myself joining her.

So, after purchasing the groceries, I make up my mind that everyone really does need new clothes. It was time to take Gwen on a real, modern day shopping spree. Even if shopping wasn't particularly my thing, being the girl she is, I knew the once and future queen would have a great time.

I flag down a cab and urge Guinevere into the vehicle, insisting the entire time that we are not walking into a death trap. Then we ride out of town and into the country where Gwen admires the scenery before we make our way into the city.

The high buildings, busy streets, lights, and variety of stores and shops makes for an interesting sight, especially for someone who only five days ago was dead.

* * *

During Guinevere's and my expedition to the many clothing departments and hot dog carts, which for some odd reason she couldn't get enough of, I was hoping the house wasn't being destroyed.

In truth the boys, because only some of them were considered men in my eyes, are enjoying their time right about now.

Merlin sits on the grass, his back up against a tree, watching as Percival and Elyan play fetch with Kiligharrah. Lancelot sits beside him, head leaning back and eyes shut, probably in a restful sleep. Arthur, Gwaine, and Leon are sparring with each other using strong wooden swords created by Merlin.

"Hey, Merlin!" Gwain suddenly interrupts the peaceful silence, "we haven't seen you fight with your magic yet, so how about showing us first-hand?" He swings his sword around trying to look impressive.

Merlin shakes his head, "It wouldn't be much of a challenge..." He tells them with no expression.

"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you." Leon says with a smug look in his eye.

"It's not me I'm worried about. I could destroy you with the blink of an eye. I won't even break a sweat." Merlin informs them cheekily.

"Alright, Alright - In that case, you go easy on us! Now, are you going to fight or am I going to have to beg?" Gwaine asks, once again swinging his sword.

"Begging would be nice..." Merlin tilts his head to the right, enthusiastic about their response.

"Oh, just get up, you idiot!" Arthur says, looking annoyed, but actually having a lot of fun.

Merlin stands up with a sigh and prepares himself for the easy upcoming challenge. Leon and Arthur position themselves, ready for action, the October breeze shifting through their hair. Gwaine takes a few sips of his beer before returning to his spot beside the two other men. Elyan and Percival sit down next to Lancelot, awakening their sleeping friend so they can watch the small fight together. Kiligharrah finds a place next to them within the shade.

When Lancelot realizes what is occuring, he holds back his laughter and starts placing his bets on Merlin.

Then, Leon starts it all, running forward, his sword held high and ready to strike.

Merlin quickly halts the attack by raising a shield, which the curly haired knight runs into and then, just as fast, he falls to the ground in a heap. Gwaine and Arthur charge next, Gwaine being stopped by orbs of light flying around his head and every-so-often going to his neck or waist to tickle him. His girlish giggles get the others laughing.

Merlin sends blue fireballs towards Arthur, the flames colder than they are warm. The once and future king swiftly and expertly dodges them. Then he ducks as Merlin begins to throw gusts of wind, powerful enough to throw him to the chilly forest floor, at his head. At this point Merlin decide's to go in for one finale attack so he can resume relaxing. So the warlock conjures a beast made of rocks, the 'thing' has a sword made of a slab of stone. It attacks Arthur without hesitation and even with the blondes great skill, he is not strong enough to block such a fierce attack. The beast raises to strike one final blow before it freezes.

"I guess you win, Merlin." Arthur chuckles while standing up with the help of a now recovered Leon.

However, Merlin doesn't hear him. The warlock doesn't even notice them as they try to get his attention. All his see's is the memory that is replaying in front of him. Instead of a rock monster, the image of Mordred resides in its place, and instead of it stopping, it stabs Arthur. He wants to run, to hide, to snap out of the awful remembrance of this moment which has caused him so much pain. There is just no way he can. He feels so powerless and afraid.

Meanwhile Arthur and Lancelot are trying desperately to snap him out of his trance.

This is when Guinevere and I return, walking off the trail to be met with the awful sight of Merlin gasping for air and his friends trying to calm him.

"Merlin!" I drop everything and run over to the warlock, pushing everyone out of the way. I take him in my arms and hold him close, lowering him to the ground. I lean his head against my chest as I rock us back-and-forth.

"Shh - Shh... It's not real, none of it is real. I'm real, me, right here. Arthur and Gwen, they are here too... Shh... Shh..." I whisper in his ear calmly. I wipe a few stray tears from his face and hold him tighter as he shudders.

"What's happening, what's wrong?!" Gwen asks for everyone as they are all too frozen to speak themselves.

"He is reliving a painful memory. It happens to us sometimes - whenever we see something that triggers a thought of the past - it will take a while for him to recover completely from the shock."

"Will he be alright?" Arthur asks not caring about the concern that seeps into his voice, the same concern everyone takes notice of.

"He'll be fine. In time, that is..." I inform them while running my fingers through his raven hair which is now plastered to his forehead with sweat.

"Help me bring him inside to my room." I all but order.

Arthur is the quickest in making his way over, taking the thin, pale warlock from my arms. He places an arm securely under Merlin's legs and another under his neck. Arthur then swiftly takes him inside, and I lead the way to my room where I open the door for him. Merlin moans and continues to shake as he is lowered onto my bed, his head lolling to the side once it reaches my pillow.

Gwen comes in shortly after with a glass bowl and cloth, which I in turn place on Merlin's head hoping the cool water will soothe him.

I start humming a lullaby as I pat the cloth across Merlin's head and close my fingers over his.

"You really care about him, don't you?" I look up, startled, and see Gwaine standing by the doorway with a sad looking grin on his face. Although, I have no idea why its sad, it is.

"Of course I do. We were all we had for so long - only each other and no one else. We're family." I tell him sincerely while turning my gaze back to Merlin.

"The way you look at him though... It's... Never mind, I'll leave you to look after him." Gwaine says before leaving the room and going into the kitchen with everyone else. The door shuts behind him.

* * *

"L-Luna?" Merlin says quietly.

I wake with a start and look at him shocked before smiling. I take the cloth of his head before playing with his hair with my fingers.

"You put everyone in a bit of a fright back there... Do you want to talk about it?" I ask while smiling kindly.

"The usual, Ar-" He begins but I continue for him.

"-Arthur's death." I pat his shoulder reassuringly, "They are right outside if you want to see him. All of them."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

I help him up and Merlin and I exit the room where we are greeted by concerned eyes.

"Merlin, thank goodness!" Gwen gets up off the couch and tackles him in a hug, "you had me worried sick!"

He hugs her back, "Don't worry about me, Gwen." He tells her.

None of us should ever have to worry again, not with each other around.

Although, we might think differently once we find out about the the darkness coming our way.


	11. Dancing on the Job

***Dodges fireballs* I'm sorry! I know, I know - It's been over two weeks now since I last updated. Trust me, I feel terrible! I've been so damn busy though! **

**But... I'm back! *Does happy jig* I also wanted to announce, because it was brought to my attention, that the official ship names are... Luna/Merlin = Merluna and Luna/Gwaine = Luwaine - If for whatever reason you ship Luna with someone else, let me know! :p**

**Anyways, I now present - cue dramatic music - chapter eleven! **

**I hope you enjoy and please - pretty please with a cherry on top - review! XD**

* * *

My eyes snap open to the sound of my alarm ringing in my ear. My eyes blink, adjusting to the light my large windows are letting into my bedroom. I stretch my arms, feeling my muscles pull and then relax. Then I yawn once more before the memory of why I actually set my clock to go off this morning comes back to me. I let out a sigh before letting my outstretched hand fall onto the digital clock, and immediately the obnoxious sound it was just repeating, goes silent. I sit up, the chilly morning air causing goosebumps to appear on my arm and a shiver to run swiftly up my spine. I drowsily rub my eyes, trying my hardest to fully wake up. I have work. To be more precise, my first day of work since the return of Arthur, Gwen, and the knights. So it makes it _that _much harder for me to get ready.

In fact, I worry for my friends as I get prepared for the day. They are all I think about as I brush my teeth and wash up. My mind is filled with only thoughts of what trouble they may get into as a re-enter my bedroom to get dressed. I have a feeling they'll be making me worry like this all day.

You see, Merlin has a deadline for the next chapter of his current book. A deadline that, unfortunately, is in three days. Having forgotten about the book entirely since our friends return, the warlock only remembered yesterday, when Leon asked us about what we did for work. So today, Merlin will most likely spend all day-light hours, trying to catch up on his writing. Which is exactly my problem. Because when Merlin gets in his zone, he can spend hours upon hours of writing without being distracted. No matter how much noise is made or even if the smell of smoke is in the air, he is practically stuck to his computer. If I ever interrupted him in the past, merely to ask a question such as what he wanted for dinner, he would only nod, shrug me off, or mumble an answer incoherently. Writing has become such an escape from reality for him, such a large part of who he is, I really wouldn't expect anything less. However, this causes some trouble. Because with me at the library and Merlin caught in his writing trance, our not-so-modern friends will be living in a modern world today with no help from either of us. That scares me a little.

While I'm rummaging through my closet, looking for something to wear that won't make me look homeless, because I often dress in such a way, there is a knock at my door.

"Luna! You better hurry up or you'll be late!" Merlin shouts, his voice muffled by the wood. It is times like these that he reminds me of Giaus so much, it's almost frightening.

I feel that after Arthur, the death of Giaus hit Merlin the hardest. Because not only was the physician both the warlock's guardian and teacher, but he was also Merlin's father figure. After his death there was no more, "Merlin you'll be late," or, "It'll be alright m'boy, you'll see." Most days the physicians chambers were silent. An eerie silence that seemed to shout out to the world that the kind old man was, in fact, gone. It only seemed to get noisy when Merlin, who took on the role of court physician, while also remaining court warlock, had to tend to extreme injuries.

Merlin had already lost so much, but losing Giaus made everything harder than it should have been. So, I suppose it shouldn't really surprise me when he has his Giaus moments - as I call them.

"I'm almost ready, but thanks for reminding me!" I yell back, letting out a sigh when I'm finished.

It's not that I dislike work. In truth, I actually love it. The library is a peaceful place to work, that allows me to dress in my preferred style of the modern day. However, I really am worried for my friends.

I shake of the dreadful thought of what kind of misfortune the knights, or even the king and queen could get themselves into, and begin to slip on my outfit for the day.

I pull on skinny-jeans and black combat boots. I decide on wearing my blue shirt which has the bold word **'Allons-y' **written across the front. Then, before I exit my room, I grab a black vest.

Although, once I leave the confines of my bedroom, the sight I am met with makes me wish I could run back in.

Gwiane, Percival, and Elyan are trying to put out the fire on on the stove... With napkins. Lancelot and Leon are taking turns stabbing the radio, which must have turned on and startled them, while Gwen and Arthur are nowhere to be seen. The two, most likely in bed, sleeping through all of this commotion. Merlin is standing near the bathroom entrance, staring at the scene with as much shock as me.

However, after Elyan yells about the fire spreading even more and Gwaine asking loudly where the water is - as he stands right next to the sink - I'm looking for an explanation.

"Bloody hell! What happened?!" I question Merlin, my voice high-pitched and pathetically squeaky.

"I-I don't know... I went to wash up and a few minutes later, I hear the knights going crazy. So I step out and I see this!" The warlock explains hurriedly. I shake my head in disbelief before stepping forward.

"Enough! All of you stop this instant! You are acting like a bunch of fools, and frankly, it's pathetic. So, get your act together and behave!" I spout angrily and the knights freeze, their mouths hanging open.

Merlin takes this as a good time to step in and his eyes flash gold. The fire on the stove is put out and the swords that are being held by Lancelot and Leon turn into pens.

I take a deep breath and try to see things from their point of view before continuing.

"Now, I know these modern day things are... different. However, acting like idiots isn't going to help you better understand them. Merlin and I will be very busy today and I would appreciate it if you could behave without us standing right next to you." I let out a breath as I finish scolding them like they are children.

"Yes, _mother._" Gwaine responds sarcastically.

Leon stifles a laugh, "you wish she were your mother!" He jokes.

"Will you just shut up!" Merlin begs, but I see him flinch at his own words. After all this time, of waiting for them and wanting to hear their voices again, one moment of annoyance and we want them to shut up. At the same time... We wish they could talk to us forever, reassuring us that they are back.

I rub the bridge of my nose, fighting off a headache.

"Listen to Luna and start behaving like adults. They have work to do today and we can't bother them." My attention turns toward the stairs where Gwen is standing tall. She went from glaring at the boys to looking at me with a kind smile.

"You go to work now, you wouldn't want to be late, Luna. I'll do my best to keep these children in check." Gwen says.

"Thanks, Gwen. If you need me for anything major, call the library with the house phone. Or, you can just drag Merlin away from his computer and get him to help you. You remember how to use the house phone, right? Because if you ne-" I begin to ramble.

"Just go, Luna. We'll be alright. I promise!" The once and future queen assures me.

"Okay. Right. I guess I'll be off then," I say before walking towards the door, then I turn back one last time and tell them, "try not to burn the place down while I'm gone!"

I shut the door behind me and and before I begin my trek into town I can hear a muffled, "does she have no faith," and "we didn't mean to!"

* * *

It is a nice day, although a bit too cloudy for my liking. There isn't too many people out on the streets either. As beautiful as everthing is, I can't help but get an eerie feeling due to the silence.

That feeling is also why I'm so startled when I hear the bushes rustling beside me.

"Who's there?!" I question and I can feel my magic pushing closer to the surface, preparing for a threat.

"Calm down!" Gwaine comes out from behind a nearby tree, "it's just I, the wonderful and handsome Gwaine."

I stare at him for a full five seconds before I am able to find it within myself to finally push words out of my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I whisper angrily.

"I got bored... and well, decided to follow you." He informs me with a grin.

"To work?! You shouldn't be out here yet anyways - but you can't just come to work with me! I don't need a stalker!" I scold.

"Yes I can!" He interjects.

"What?" I ask, very confused.

"You work in a library. If they haven't changed in the past one-thousand years, libraries are open to the public, therefore I can hang out at work with you!" He says cheekily.

I sigh.

"Alright, but you can't hang around me constantly, I do actually have stuff I need to do." I tell him sternly.

"Yes!" He cheers happily.

I smirk at his enthusiasm.

"But - you need to stay in my sight at all times, no attacking anything that you don't understand, and let me do most of the talking if talking is needed, yeah?" I look at him expectantly.

"Sure thing! Now, how far away is this place?" He asks.

"Not very far. Let's go, I don't want to be late." I grab his hand and pull him along. I'm so focused on getting to work that I don't realize our grip tighten, his fingers wrapping closer, my palm pushed harder against his. However, I _do _notice his happy grin and my smile that follows, and I think he does too.

We walk to the library without as much as another word. When we arrive, the head librarian, Ms. Faye, is packing her bag of trinkets that she normally brings to work. She's in her early fifties, and has long blonde hair. Streaks of aging grey go through her golden locks, and wrinkles sit under her green eyes. She's a kind woman who reminds me a lot of my mother from long ago.

"Ah, 'ello, Luna! I'm sorry to throw this on you dear, but I'll need you to take over for the rest of the day. A family emergency is takin' me out of town. I don't want to run late for my flight, an' I still need to go home an' pack, so I best be going now." Ms. Faye explains to me quickly, struggling to zip her bag.

"It's alright, just have a safe trip." I tell her with a smile.

"Thank you!" She says and then, before exiting the building, whispers in my ear, "you've caught yourself one 'ell of a man."

I blush as I realize Gwaine and I are still holding hands. However, I don't bother letting go.

"I'll see you next week. Bye, Luna!" The older woman shouts as she leaves.

"Then there was two..." I mumble to myself, but I know Gwaine heard me from his quick glance in my direction.

I release my grip on his hand, finally, and then he too, lets go. I go behind the 'check out' desk and grab a pile of paperwork that needs doing.

"Your not even going to give me something to read? That's cruel." Gwaine teases.

"I have stuff to do. You can read - I hope - so go find a book yourself. Try finding something historical, a book with valuable information for that tiny brain of yours." I say with a smirk.

"Hey - I can read!" He tells me with his arms crossed.

"Prove it."

"What?" He asks, clearly taken aback.

"I. Said. Prove it." I tilt my head to the side, awaiting his next move.

"Fine! Give me something to read." Gwaine accepts the challenge.

"Alright, here." I pass over a book that was sitting on the desk and he looks it over.

"Hunger Games?" He raises an eyebrow.

I do the ultimate face-palm. I forgot to actually look at the book before I gave it to him.

"Uh - yeah. Fiction. It's really good." I tell him.

"Fiction, huh? Alright! Besides, if it has to do with food, I'm all for it!" He opens the book and begins to skim over the words, "ready?"

I chuckle, "whenever you're ready, Sir Gwaine."

He starts to read aloud. Putting work and effort into every word. He adds emotion and feeling to each sentence, and he pauses dramatically every time it is needed of him. It's like he's acting it out, the words flying off the paper and into my head as he speaks them. Every period, comma, and quotation mark is clearly visible. I've never listened to someone put so much into reading out loud. Its... Its actually beautiful.

By the time he reaches the end of chapter four, surprisingly no one has come into the library yet, so I start to clap.

"Do you believe me now, milady?" He questions as he sets the book down.

"Yes. In fact, I have never been more wrong." I admit, "I suppose as reward I should take you to the bar-em-tavern?"

"How about you just have some fun!" Gwaine says.

"Oh? And what do you propose?" I ask.

"Do you have any way to play music? There must be a way, with your magical talents." He looks at me expectantly.

"Of course." I smirk as I pull out my Ipod. It's the only technological gadget I always keep around with me. I turn it up, with still no one in library the sound doesn't matter, and turn on _Waiting for Superman _by Daughtry. I go out from behind the desk and set the Ipod down. I look at Gwaine who is listening to the song intently, as it is new to him. Then he smiles and reaches out his hand, bowing slightly.

"May I have this dance?" Gwaine asks, being more polite than I've ever heard him be before.

"You may." I laugh while I curtsy and take his hand. Then we start dancing around the library.

I feel so happy and free, its almost odd. There are butterflies in my stomach I haven't felt in over a thousand years and I'm smiling so much my face hurts. I never want the song to end, I want to stay like this forever. Then Gwaine pulls me close and we begin to slow dance, my head rests on his shoulder and I feel so safe. I wish I could just remain in the warmth of his arms for eternity.

Only one hell of a bitch could ruin such a perfect moment.

The music stops and everything goes cold, my magic tingles and my head feels like it's about to explode. I stand in front of Gwaine ready to face whatever is there, as I'm the strongest seeing as he has no weapon... Although, Merlin and I are the strongest anyway.

A cloud of black smoke appears in the middle of library swirling around and slowly disappearing. In it's place, standing with an evil grin, is Morgana.

"Morgana?" I whisper, "How is this possible?"

"Magic." She replies simply, her voice so full of hate it makes me flinch.

"Witch!" Gwaine growls. Morgana laughs darkly.

"I'm not the only witch here, Sir Gwaine. Your actually standing right next to one." She says truthfully.

"We may both be born with magic, but we will never be the same!" I tell her fiercely.

"We'll see..." She smirks before yelling, "_áwiergednes eac heortwærc_!"

I see a flash of light and than my entire body is exploding in pain, the focal point being my chest. I let out an agonizing cry as I fall to my knees. Through blurry eyes, I see Morgana vanish with an evil smile. Then I feel Gwaine catch me as I fall back. I choke on words and then cough, spitting up blood. I feel the thick red substance trickle out of the corner of my mouth and down my cheek, most likely landing on Gwaine's arm because he is now cradling my head.

"Luna! Hey, hey, it's going to be alright. Just look at me. You'll be alright." He whispers assurances.

The last thing I see before the darkness overtakes me, is his worried face looking down at me.

* * *

**Hehe, I'm evil, I know XD **

**The spell Morgana used translates to: Wickedly curse you with pain at the heart. **

**For anyone who know's were I got the word 'Allons-y' - I give you a high five! Oh my gosh, m****y geekness really came out in this chapter, could you tell. :p **

**Please review and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can write and edit it. Bye for now!**


	12. Living Hell

**Hello guys! I took a a few days off from doing summer homework, and well, had nothing to do but write. So, I got done chapter twelve earlier than I expected! This chapter is a bit... hmm... stressing, for lack of better word. Perhaps sad too. It's also very dark. REALLY DARK. Oh, and I just realized, while looking at the word count, that it is now my longest chapter so far. Hmm, interesting...**

**The drama and stuff that happens in this chapter makes me want to burst - even while writing it, I was yelling at the screen. I think the characters took control this chapter, so don't blame me for their actions. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! It would be much appreciated. **

**Ready, get set, READ!**

* * *

Everything is dark. The world in which I feel trapped, is fear consumed. It does not know of words and feelings such as happiness, light, or even love. This world is only pain filled, and drenched in evil. So much evil, in fact, that you can smell it. What does evil have for a scent? To me, it smells like copper, tastes like copper, representing bloodshed. It also smells like death, the stench strong due to the bodies that lay sprawled out on the ground around me, their flesh rotting. Crows pick at their eyes and maggots crawl beneath their cold, dead skin. It's revolting. It is so much death that I know it could only be caused by someone whose intentions are for only the blackest of hearts.

Hearts...

I have a heart. Or, at least, I once did.

Ever since I entered this cruel world, I have not felt a single beat. Neither have I shed a single tear or smiled even the smallest of smiles. I knew what love was once upon a time, I think I felt it too. However, it has become harder and harder to remember. I suppose that if you are in a world that knows no such things, you can't possibly know them either.

I try to think about them. I really do. I want to feel those emotions, emotions other than sadness and fear. However, all that comes when I think about them - maybe think about them _too _much - is pain. So much pain it makes my eyes water and my head throb. The focal point is my chest, right where my heart should be...

I want to run away from it all, to hide even, but I can't. If I try to escape I just get turned around, ending directly where I started. There is no exit to this hell in which I live, no door leading to a better place or a ladder to climb to reach a happier world.

I hope, perhaps someday one will appear.

I keep that hope due to images, beautiful pictures that flash before my eyes. They show people that I have a feeling I should know, and they seem to call out to me. The two most frequent are boys. Men, actually. Although, one of them looks like a boy, tall but lanky. He has large ears that would make me laugh if I could and raven black hair like mine, but short. Oh, and his eyes. He has such deep blue eyes that seem so friendly but old. Old, as if he had been through more than someone of his age should. Such friendly, old blue eyes... Then there is an older fellow, but I suppose not much older than myself. His hair is dark brown, thick, and wavy. His face is strong as well as brave. It makes me think of the face of a warrior, a soldier, or even a knight. However, his features normally show signs of intoxication. I wonder why.

I'm thankful for these images, because they give me hope that there is a world outside of this one. A world where my heart will beat and I can remember what love is. Only, the longer I stay in this living hell, that hope begins to dwindle. I suppose I've started to forget even what that word means... As the days pass and hours tick by, the more I start believing there _isn't _another place besides this. That I will be stuck living in this world which is hate consumed. _  
_

I sit and think about all these things quietly, but not too much, of course, as I don't want to arouse any pain. The sky above me is black and the lake at which I rest beside is blood red, perhaps even darker than. I'm alone too. Not another noise nor person to make one for miles and miles. That is, if anyone else resides in this world at all. I have been alone since coming here - if I came from somewhere else, that is - and I'm beginning to hate the sick feeling of loneliness that rests in the pit of my stomach.

Then, everything changes...

Because suddenly, I'm not so alone anymore. There is someone sitting nearby me, staring out a the maroon colored water just as I had been.

She turns her head toward me and I gaze at her for a while. She is a beautiful woman, with long black hair and jade green eyes that seem to look directly at my very soul. She smiles at me and I get lost in the meaning of it. The meaning of it being that I'm not alone, not anymore. The feeling of someone finally being here is so amazing that I almost think it is all an illusion. Very likely a trick of the mind caused by my solitude.

"Hello." She speaks softly, and kindly too.

Her voice is real, so friendly, I know she can't possibly be fake. Then their is the warmth. I can practically feel her body heat, I also now notice how close she actually is, and I want to reach out and touch her skin with my cold fingers. I don't, however, and just continue sitting still.

"H-Hello..." I respond shyly.

"It is so good to see you, Luna. I've missed you." She says with a friendly smile.

"How d-did you know my name?" I question and decide to stand. I lift myself up of the shore of lake, my legs shaky.

"I'm a friend." She tells me.

"And _your _name is?" The words slip from my mouth as I try to see if I can find her within my jumble of memories.

"My name is Morgana." The woman replies as, she too, stands. Her elegant gown brushes against her ankles with the movement.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, "I don't know you. If I did, I don't remember."

"It's alright, I had a feeling you wouldn't remember me. There isn't really any way you could after being here so long." Morgana smiles sadly.

"Did I come from somewhere else? Have I not always been here?!" I ask, my hope rising. _My hope_... I remember what hope is.

"Of course! You cam from a happy world. One filled with light and beauty. Although, even that world has it's ugly sides, it is nothing compared to this dreadful place." She tells me.

"Can you bring me back?!" I step forward and await her answer with suspense. I want to leave so terribly bad.

"Yes," Morgana grins, "that _is_ what I came here to do, my friend."

I leap forward and I wrap my arms around her in a hug. She is tense at first, but soon, warms up to the touch and hugs me back. I begin to cry - but they are not tears of sadness or pain - they are tears of joy. Actual joy! I remember what joy feels like!

"Thank you!" I smile brightly.

"You will not awaken beside me, however. But I will try to visit you." She tells me, her eyes sad.

"Why not?!" Why don't we stay together?" I ask frantically.

"Because in the true world, I am not with you. You - you are with others... People whom I thought were my friends, but they cast me out and decided to hate me. They are the ones who brought you to this place. I believe they were trying to make you forget about me... I decided to come and save you though. Just be warned, they lie. They will act as though they care for you, that they are your family, but if they find out for one moment that we are still friends, they'll stab you in the back. So stay safe." Morgana warns with serious tone.

I think about her words for a moment, and connect these people to the ones I saw in the random images. I doubt her momentarily, thinking that they looked like kind people. However, I realize that they may just be kind because they don't know I'm actually on the side of Morgana. Morgana's my true friend, I know it.

"Why can't I just leave them?" I question.

"Because we need to work together at destroying them before they defeat us." She sits down and I join her, "I'll tell you all you need to know about the person they think you are - if they can lie and betray, then so can we. We will work together to stop them. I'll bring you from this place and we can take over, side by side." Morgana smiles and takes my hand within her own.

"Together? Away from this hell?" I grin.

"That's right!" She smiles even wider and looks at me awaiting my final answer.

"Teach me everything I need to know!" I say, determination in my voice.

"Let's start with our so called "friends". The first I'll tell you about, is my brother, Arthur..."

So she begins, throwing me into tales of our wonderful adventures together and how they suddenly betrayed her but I stayed by her side. Morgana tells me about Merlin and how him and I are immortal. How it was only three weeks ago that our dead "friends" returned - and how I've been in this world for two out of the three. She explains that they must of gained suspicion that I was still working beside her as her friend, so they cursed me hoping that I would wake up without my memory of her. As her stories and explanations come to a close, I remember who I was as a person, what my feelings had been (although not the important ones), and I swear I can feel my heart beating within my chest.

"Are you ready to go home?" She asks.

"I'm more than ready!" I respond with a smile, happy that I'm leaving this awful place.

"I'll meet you in four days time, by the shore of Avalon. Be safe until then." Morgana tells me before giving me a hug.

"I will, and I'll miss you, my friend." I say as we pull away from the embrace.

Then I hear her cast a spell and I see her eyes flash a magnificent gold. Everything goes dark as my eyes fall shut.

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I squint against the light coming from the lamp on the nightstand. Looking out the window to my left I see it must me night time due to the darkness. Although I was hoping it would be sunny out when I arrived, I'm still happy. It feels so warm and safe I can't believe I'm actually here. I'm no longer in that hell, and it just so happens to feel amazing.

I tilt my head to the other side and see Gwen sitting beside me. She has her head bowed, reading a book that is set in her lap, but I can still see her face. She looks exactly how Morgana described her, so I feel confident when I speak her name.

"Gwen?" My voice is raspy and quiet, but she still hears me and her head lifts quicker than I thought it would.

"Luna?! I'm not dreaming, am I?" Her smile is so bright that it lights up her entire face.

"What happened?" I ask while looking confused. Morgana told me to play the part of the unknowing victim, and to act like I had no idea what was going on.

"You've been in some sort of coma for two weeks. You left for work that day and Gwaine stubbornly followed you, do you remember?" She asks softly.

"No, none of it." I respond, but my answer is actually truthful.

"Well, after two or three hours we saw him come running out of the trail with you, limp in his arms. We were all so worried when we couldn't wake you, it was terrible. Gwaine told us M-Morgana had come back. He said she cursed you. Merlin has been doing everything to try and wake you up." Gwen explains.

I feel angry at her lie. I know it's her goal to make me hate Morgana, but it's not going to work.

"I just remembered! They still think your asleep!" She jumps out of her chair and rushes to the door, "Guys! She's awake!"

I see what can only be Merlin rush in. He too, looks exactly how Morgana described him. He smiles and grips my hand as he reaches my bedside.

"Never do that to me again, Luna! You had me scared half to death!" He says while brushing my hair out of my eyes with his other hand.

"How does that work, being immortal?" I joke, remembering what Morgana said about the curse the warlock and I both have.

"With how worried he was - he looked as though he might die. Immortal or not!" Says a strong voice from the end of the bed. I see what looks to be Arthur standing there. Morgan's traitor for a brother.

"I'm glad your alright..." Comes another voice, this time from the entrance to my room. Gwaine is standing there, a small grin on his face.

Behind him is the other knights, all with relieved smiles on their faces. All except Lancelot, who is looking at me with a hint of suspicion.

"Are you alright?" Gwen suddenly asks. Everyone shifts their gazes towards me worriedly. It's almost as if they actually care - of course, they wouldn't if they knew I was still friends with Morgana. The betraying fools.

"I'm fine. Really! I have a small headache but I feel alright besides that. In fact, I feel wonderful. I'm so glad to be home..." I assure them all with a wide grin.

"What do you mean, _your glad to be home_?" Merlin questions with a look of concern.

"I was in a... A far away place. A terrible place. There was so much evil there, and so much pain. I felt dead, with no heartbeat and no feelings. I was scared, to be honest." I say, a tear sliding down my cheek. I hope my truthful description gives them guilt. They deserve it, for sending me there.

"I'm sorry..." Merlin squeezes my hand, "I tried all I could to bring you back... I'm sorry I couldn't help you..."

"I'm back now. That's all that matters in my book." I smile softly, but underneath I'm in a fit of rage. How dare they lie to me, to act as if they tried to get me out of that hell! They did nothing! It was Morgana who saved me.

"You should get some rest, we'll be right outside if you need anything!" Gwen says.

"But she just woke up!" Gwaine complains, "we should make sure she's okay."

"I feel fine, truly." I tell him, "if anything, I'm just tired."

"You do look exhausted." Comments Merlin.

"As I said, so let us leave her alone so she can sleep. We'll see you when you wake up, Luna." Gwen gives me a smile before she exits the room followed by Arthur and Merlin. The knights move away from the door and head into the living room, some of them sending me happy grins. Gwaine lingers behind for a moment.

"I am really glad your alright... I should have done something." He tells me while looking down at his feet.

I'm not sure what to say. I'm caught in how genuinely sorry he sounds. Perhaps Gwaine tried to stop them from putting the curse on me.

"It's not your fault. Besides, you brought me home. I heard about what you did." I say, remembering the false tale that Gwen had told me earlier.

He just nods and gives me one last look before shutting the door as he leaves. Now that I'm alone, I close my eyes and fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next day to the smell of pancakes. I sit up, my stomach growling, hoping to get some breakfast. However, a golden retriever which is laying at my feet stops me. I don't recall Morgana mentioning a dog. I reach over and look at his name-tag.

It reads: _K__ilgharrah_

"Your a pretty boy, Kilgharrah." I say while petting his soft fur. He wags his tail and jumps of the bed, standing in front of the door, waiting for me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I'm hungry too, you know?"

I open the door and I'm met with one of those perfect moments that you wish you had a video camera for. Arthur is sitting at the table with Gwen on his lap, every now and then he'll give her a peck on the cheek or a soft kiss on the lips. Merlin is flipping pancakes on the stove, Percival standing next to him stirring eggs proudly, as if he's accomplished something. Kilgharrah runs and jumps on Gwaine who falls onto the floor and attempts to stop the canine from licking his face, but to no avail. Elyan and Lancelot are working together to wash the dishes, scrubbing them down and then drying them before putting them into a pile beside the sink. Leon puts the glass plates, cups, and bowls away with the occasional question, "where does this go?" It is a most interesting sight to behold.

"And she lives!" Shouts Gwaine from the floor when he see's me, then he adds, "care to help me up?"

I chuckle before reaching down and offering my hand to help him stand.

"Is breakfast almost ready? I feel like I haven't eaten ages!" I ask.

"Eggs are almost done!" Percival replies happily.

"As you can see, Luna, Percival here has learned how to make various breakfast foods without burning anything down! We've all learned a little something about the modern world since you've been... Well, since you've been gone." Elyan informs me.

"I'm can't wait to see what you guys have been up to in my absence!" I smile and then add, "I especially can't wait to try those eggs!"

"Can someone get another plate for these extra pancakes?" Merlin asks suddenly.

"I'll get one!" I volunteer, but then regret it instantly when I realize I don't remember where the plates are.

"Here..." Lancelot hands me a clean plate he just finished drying. I thank him while taking notice that he looks suspicious again. Although I can't figure out how he could know that Morgana met with me.

I shake of the thought for the moment, knowing just to keep an eye on him in the future, and I pass Merlin the plate.

The rest of the day runs smoothly. I also have my hands full with everyone of the knights dying to show me what they've learned. Leon and Lancelot apparently got lessons from Merlin on how to use the radio, after their mishap with it the day I was cursed. They changed the station various times and Leon was even able to name a few of the bands to my surprise.

Elyan impresses me when he gets onto my laptop and starts playing my game: _Call of Duty: Black Ops 2. _I'm even more taken aback, when he clearly shows his skill with the game.

Then Gwen makes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch, and she smiles happily when I tell her they delicious.

Arthur takes his turn when we sit down at the couch and he knows exactly how the DVD player works. He turns it on, opens it, inserts a CD, and closes it again. All without anything exploding. Even while hating him because of what he did to Morgana, I am thoroughly impressed.

Gwaine shows me his new 'skill' when dinner time comes along. I laugh as he picks up the house phone, twirls it in his hand, and then dramatically pushes a bunch of numbers. I wonder who he is calling, not yet sure if he even dialed a correct number. I figure it out when whoever on the other end picks up.

"Hello?" Gwaine begins, "Yeah, I'd like to order two pizza's... A medium cheese and a large meat lovers... Put the order under the name Percy C." I recognize that as Merlin's false name. Some of my memories from our years alone must be returning.

I hear Gwaine add quickly, "That'll be all, thanks!" He hangs up and sets the phone down with smirk on his face.

I clap for him when Merlin comes back with the pizza twenty minutes later.

* * *

The next three days continue to go in a similar pattern. I laugh and smile along with them and pretend to be their friend when I know my true loyalty's aren't by their side.

As the fourth day since my awakening reaches it's end, the nights sky sprinkled with shining stars, I am more than excited about my meeting with Morgana.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk? Just to the lake?" I ask after I've finished eating. Everyone looks at me, slightly concerned.

"Are you sure you are well enough to go?" Gwen asks.

"I've been fine! I just really need some fresh air." I tell her.

"Why now? It is dark outside, cold too." Leon points out.

"I like the stars. Seriously, stop worrying so much!" I chuckle.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you!" Gwaine stands. I hate how complicated they are making this.

"I just wanted to go alone... Please? My magic will keep me safe, give me some light too. I'll be fine." I beg with the extra puppy-dog eyes thrown in.

"Fine, but if you're not back within thirty minutes I'm going to go look for you." Merlin states sternly.

"I second that." Adds Arthur.

"That's not long, but I'll take what I can get. Thanks!" I smile and get up, grabbing my jacket on the way out the door.

I walk down the narrow trail toward the lake for what seems like forever, my heart pounding. I'm thrilled to see Morgan once again.

When I finally arrive at the shore of Avalon I sit down by the water with Morgana no where in sight. However, I only have to wait five minutes before she suddenly appears in a swirl of black smoke.

She is dressed differently this time, more modern. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she's wearing a black hoodie with grey skinny jeans. Her high-heel boots go all the way up to her knees. When she see's me, a smile lights up her face, and I stand.

"It's so good to see you again." She tells me as she wraps her arms around my thin frame. I hug her back tightly.

"I've done everything you have told me to. They don't suspect a thing... well..." I consider telling her about Lancelot.

"_Well_? What's the matter?" Morgana asks darkly.

"I think Lancelot is suspicious." I say.

"Lancelot? Interesting... It does make sense - He was a shade for a while. He would be more likely to notice." She says quietly, as if she were thinking deeply about it.

"Notice what?" I question.

"Oh, just that you still stand by me. You always were a good friend." She tells me, and I smile. Although, there is something about her tone of voice, something that almost sounds fake, but I decide to ignore it.

Then we here a rustling in the bushes near the trail. Morgana raises her hand, ready to cast a spell, and smirks.

"Come out, I know your there!" She commands.

Lancelot. Of course, it's Lancelot who steps out. He must have followed me.

"We were just talking about you... Too bad you won't get to tell your friends about our conversation." Morgana chuckles. I can hear the hate in her voice and I realize how much pain they actually put her through. It makes me dislike them even more.

"Luna, listen to me! This isn't you!" He pleads.

"I stand by Morgana's side because she's my friend! None of you can change that or convince me otherwise!" I shout back.

"I know the real you! Morgana must have done something - lied to you - I don't know! What I do know is that I, and everyone back at that house, we are your true friends!" He says calmly.

"Enough!" I yell, anger pounding inside my head.

"We can't let him tell the others what he's heard. Kill him." Morgana lowers her hand and looks at me, waiting to see what I'll do.

"No! Please, Luna, I'm your friend!" Lancelot begs.

"No. Your not." I say simply, my tone flat and uncaring. I raise my hand and my eyes flash gold, "_ic i ábradwe!_"

A red orb of light flies towards Lancelot, too fast for him to move out of the way, and he falls to his knees. He looks at me with pain in his eyes before falling to the ground, blood dripping from his nose and sliding out of his mouth.

"I must take my leave, the others are coming." Morgana says hurriedly.

"When can we meet again?" I ask.

"A weeks time. I'll be here." She smiles before disappearing.

I look at Lancelot's body and know what I have to do. I walk over and fall onto my knees beside him and let out the most agonizing scream I can manage.

Gwaine, Arthur, and Merlin come running off the trail shortly after.

"Luna... Lancelot!" Merlin notices us runs over to check the fallen knights pulse.

"Luna, what happened?" Arthur questions me.

"I-I was just s-sitting by the water when - when Morgana suddenly appeared. Lancelot followed me t-to make sure I was alright... H-he died s-saving me!" I sob and Gwaine lifts me up to my feet and pulls me into a comforting hug.

Who knew I had such amazing acting skills?

* * *

**Don't hate me! I'm evil - I can't help it! I really don't think I had control this chapter. The characters kind of took over, and well, they made this one hell of a chapter. **

**Please review, it gives me more motivation to get the next chapter up quicker. :p See y'all next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. I'm really starting to lose inspiration for this fic. I feel like I'm making everyone OOC and I'm starting to get paranoid. I had the story planned out, but now I'm starting to doubt it and I have no idea what to do anymore. **

**Please share your thoughts, ideas, and even your likes/dislikes about it. It would help a lot. If worse comes to worse, my friend _WeirdoxBee_ has offered to adopt the story, and edit it to the extreme - things will be different, obviously, but not too much should change.**

**I really want to keep writing for you guys, however. So, the support would be appreciated. Thanks for the support you have given _so far_...**

**This isn't even a full chapter (I haven't edited it, finished it, or even reread it to be honest, it's just what I started for chapter 13), because my inspiration to continue as been completely severed for the time being. So this will probably be my last update for a while - until I figure out what to do with the story or how to continue it without making it terrible. I feel like everyone is so OOC, its not even funny DX**

**If you think it best for my friend to adopt the story, let me know, I won't be offended - truly. If you guys think I should keep it... Whelp, I already think you are all amazing but that would just make me cry tears of joy, because I really feel like this story has become a complete failure. *lays on the floor in shame* **

**Keep in touch, guys. Thanks for everything!**

* * *

All of us are sitting together in the living room. Gwen next to Arthur, Merlin next to me, the men - Percival, Elyan, Leon, and Gwaine - are scattered about. Some of them sitting on the sofa, the others rested upon the floor, their backs up against the cold wall. None of us speak. Probably because if words escaped any of our mouths, tears would also escape from our eyes.

Last night, at eleven o'clock, the stars twinkling in the sky, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan prepared a boat. I listened as everyone said wonderful things about the fallen man, how he was their brother, or a wonderful friend. Merlin broke down before the boat was pushed away, into the water. I tried to comfort him as he sobbed. Lancelot had only just returned, and now he was gone. I also heard Arthur mutter something terrible about Morgana, cursing her for her cruel ways. Gwen held tighter onto her husband, and I could only sit quietly, watching, knowing it is I who caused this suffering. A few tears, which I wiped away with haste, finally shed as I watched the wooden boat float away, across the lake of Avalon. When Lancelot sat out in the middle of its waters, I saw Merlin's chin quiver, his hands shaking for what seemed like eternity. He had so much pain… The warlock then raised his arm slowly and let his eyes turn molten gold, shining bright against the dark of night, and a fire was lit. None of us stayed to see the yellow and orange flames consume everything, to eat away at the deceased friend. We were all too devastated to watch, I suppose. Even I had to turn away, and I was the one that caused the funeral in the first place.


End file.
